Beneath The Scars
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Alexis Garner is new to Gotham and is dating Bruce Wayne. She is convinced that there is nothing out there that will scare her. Until she begins to live life in the fast lane and comes face to face with her worst fear. The Joker. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so let me explain this. There was never a Rachel like there was in the movie. Bruce has a girlfriend named Alexis that he plans to marry someday and see has just returned from her long trip to Hawaii. So Gotham city is pretty new to her until she sees the man with the scars who causes trouble in Gotham.**

**Monday 8:37pm**

It was a quiet night in Gotham city. A long, black, stretch limo came to a halt in front of a ballroom, where a party was being held. The butler, Alfred opened the back door. Bruce Wayne got out and helped his girlfriend Alexis Garner out.

Alexis took Bruce's hand and smiled. She followed Bruce and Alfred inside.

The room was full of people dancing and socializing.

Alexis' black dress glided with her as she walked. Her shoulder-length, chestnut colored hair rested a few centimeters below her shoulders.

Bruce kissed her cheek softly. " There's Harvey." Alexis whispered.

Harvey Dent walked towards them. " Bruce. Alexis."

" Hey Harvey." Bruce replied.

" You look very beautiful." Harvey said to Alexis.

Alexis blushed.

" I'll go get us some drinks." Bruce said.

" So… Alexis." Harvey started. " Are you enjoying Gotham city?"

" Yes. It's so peaceful and quiet here." Alexis answered.

Harvey laughed. " Just wait until you're here a little longer."

Alexis' smile faded. " What do you mean?"

" The trouble here. We have some crazy people that run around here. Have you ever seen the 'clown'?"

" No. I haven't" Alexis replied.

" A psycho killer. They call him the Joker." Harvey explained.

" The Joker." Alexis nodded.

A black metal shell clicked against the tiled floor and stopped in the center. The room got quiet and everyone seemed to be curious about the shell.

A loud explosion occurred and Alexis shielded her eyes. " Harvey? Bruce?"

The lights flicked off and then back on. Gun shots filled the air and Alexis saw seven men, carrying guns, and wearing plastic clown masks.

Alexis backed away into the crowd. She noticed a man with green hair and a purple suit with make up. He was scanning the crowd.

" _Oh Harvey. Where are you?"_ The Joker called.

Alexis looked around and saw Harvey hiding behind a table.

The Joker began to pace the room. He reached the table that Harvey was hiding behind. He stopped in place and examined the table. Joker bent down to pull up the table cloth.

" Wait!" Alexis stepped forward.

The Joker gave Alexis a funny look. _" So we have a brave one?"_

Alexis swallowed and glanced at everyone around her, who were wide-eyed with fear. " Uh… Harvey already…left." Alexis stuttered.

" _Did he?"_ Joker asked. He made his way to Alexis. He pulled out a knife and pointed it at her. _" Are you sure about that?"_

Alexis nodded. Joker stepped closer to her. Bruce took Alexis' hand and put himself between her and the Joker.

" He's not here, Joker." Bruce said sternly.

The Joker laughed. _" That's funny because, I saw Mr. Dent enter the building and never come out."_

" If you don't watch it. People may have seen you come in. And never come out." Bruce replied.

" _Oh you're a funny one."_ Joker said.

One of the clown's pointed a gun at Bruce's head. " No." Alexis stepped before the Joker. " Just go."

Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her. He put the knife inside her mouth. _" Not so brave anymore, huh?"_

Bruce ran towards him and threw him off of Alexis. Joker stood up and swung at Bruce. The other clowns began to shoot people around them. Alexis closed her eyes and when she opened them, Joker was gone.

Bruce rushed over to her side. She had a small cut on her cheek. Bruce helped her to her feet. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah. Something keeps stabbing me in the back." Alexis said.

Bruce pulled a card off that was pinned to her dress. It was a Joker card that the words, **I'll be back for her**, typed at the top.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Well I hope everyone enjoys this story!!_


	2. I'm a man of my word

**9:43pm**

" I can't let you leave. Now that he's after you, you're life is in danger." Bruce said, as he paced the living room in front of Alexis.

" I'll be fine. What's he going to do?" Alexis asked, shifting positions on the sofa.

" Kill you. He'll kill you. He may even be on to me. If he finds out I'm Batman, you mind as well kiss your life goodbye."

Alexis let out a deep sigh. " He's not going to find out who you are."

" Well I can't take any chances."

A bright light flashed through the glass window. They both looked up to see the formation of a bat in the night. Alexis turned to Bruce. " Go. I'll be fine."

Bruce forced a smile. " I'll be back soon. Don't leave."

Alexis nodded. " I won't."

Bruce disappeared.

XxXxXxXx

A 2007 black hummer sped down the streets of Gotham city. The Joker sat in the back staring at the ground thinking fiercely.

" So boss. When are we going back for the girl?" A clown henchman from the passenger's seat asked.

Joker looked up. " We?" He laughed uncontrollably. He pulled out a pistol and shot the clown in the back of the head. " There is no we."

The driver kept his eyes on the road, not daring to look back. A knife appeared inches away from his mouth. " Why so serious?" The Joker whispered.

The driver nodded in fear and made a big smile.

" I have some big party plans for tomorrow. The mayor won't know what hit him!" Joker laughed at his joke immensely.

" When do you plan on getting that girl?" The driver asked.

" Miss. Alexis Garner will be in my clutches tomorrow." Joker answered. " I'm a man of my word.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Tuesday 11:53 am**

Alfred knocked on the door to Bruce's bedroom. " Excuse me Mr. Wayne. Alexis is ready and is waiting for you in the kitchen. And your suit is already in the car in case of any emergencies today."

" Thank you Alfred. And don't worry, there will be something that the madman will plan." Bruce said, as he finished tying his tie. " The only difference is. I'll be ready this time."

Alfred smiled. " Just be careful out there today. Commissioner Gordon said that there will be plenty of snipers on the roof tops."

" The Joker will find a way around them." Bruce replied in a hushed tone.

" Bruce the car is here!" Alexis yelled.

" I better get going. See you Alfred." Bruce said, before leaving the room.

XxXxXxXx

Bruce rolled down his window in the limo. He studied each building as they drove further into town. " There are snipers on every building. Alfred wasn't kidding."

" You thought he was?" Alexis asked.

" I didn't think it would be like this." Bruce answered. The window made it's way back up. " We need to stick together. If something happens and we get separated, go find Gordon. Don't wonder around by yourself."

" Okay. Don't worry so much. You're already starting to get wrinkles." Alexis laughed.

Bruce smiled.

The limo pulled over and Alexis and Bruce made their way to the sidewalk. The street was full of people from the military and the police force to honor the mayor. The mayor made his way to the microphone and began his speech. The crowd became quiet, except for paranoids whispering in hushed tones about what could happen. Alexis looked at them disgusted at how they're thinking so negatively.

" Let's move closer." Bruce pulled Alexis with him.

The mayor stepped down and just as he did a sniper went off on a nearby roof. Everyone, including the police turned to the noise. Bruce started running when he saw Commissioner Gordon. " What happened?"

" I don't know. We didn't instruct anyone to fire." Gordon answered. He held up a pair of binoculars to his eyes. " Oh my god." He handed the binoculars to Bruce.

A clown henchman looked out the window holding a sniper. " He's already here." Bruce turned around. " Alexis? Alexis!"

" I'll find her. Just hurry up and go!" Gordon instructed.

Alexis rushed through the crowd of frantic people. " Bruce!" Pushing past people, she ran. A police car behind her exploded. She scanned the crowd fro Bruce or even his Batman identity.

An officer stood a few feet in front of her. Remembering what Bruce said about finding Gordon she walked up to him. " Oh officer. Please I need…"

The officer turned around and gripped Alexis' shoulders. She gasped in fear.

The officer smiled. " Why so serious, my dear?" He had two scars across his face, forming a smile. Alexis recognized him as the Joker without his make up.

" Is something wrong?" Joker asked. He tightened his grip on her shoulders.

" No. No I was just looking." Alexis attempted to pull away, but her clutched her wrist tightly.

" Leaving so soon?"

Alexis gazed in fear at him. " Please."

" How about we take a little walk." Joker laughed his loud evil laugh.

Alexis tried to pull away again. " Ah ah ah." Joker held a knife up to her throat. " I'm sorry, but if you want to live you'll cooperate with me."

Alexis nodded. She allowed him to lead her to a police car with other clowns.

" You got her boss?" The driver asked.

The Joker took out a gun and shot him. He threw his body out of the car and threw Alexis over to the passenger's seat. " Sit still."

Alexis looked to the back seat to see three clown henchmen looking back at her. She took a deep breath and pulled open the car door and jumped out.

The Joker appeared beside her. " Not a very good listener, ah?" He threw her back in the car and shoved a bomb into her hand. " One more wrong move, and your life will be gone."

Alexis held the bomb firmly. She watched the Joker get into the car and he sped away down the street.

Batman jumped down in front of the car. " Oh the Batman came out of his cave." Joker said, laughing.

Batman walked towards the police car. " Officer."

" Don't utter a word." Joker instructed. He held a gun to Alexis' side. He rolled down the window and tilted his head to hide the scars. " Can I help you Batman?"

" Where are you headed?" Batman asked. He noticed Alexis and the three clowns in the back.

" I caught these three clowns and decided to take them down town." Joker answered. He shoved the gun into Alexis' side.

" And I was just going with him to get to a safer place." Alexis said.

Batman nodded. " Be careful. That Joker is dangerous."

Joker drove away. " You don't know the half of it."


	3. The Sickening Plan

Batman made his way to the police station, with two men dressed in black, with clown masks. He drove down the street with his bat mobile motorcycle, with the clowns attached. Finally, reaching the station and pulling over, the clowns fell onto the sidewalk.

Gordon walked outside. " You caught two of them." He pulled off their clown masks. The plastic masks made a clattering noise as they fell. " None of them are the real thing." Gordon sighed. " There's three more inside. Already locked up."

Batman thought for a second. " Did an officer drop off those three clowns?"

Gordon shrugged. " I assume. They were here when I got here."

" Wait. When did you get here?" Batman asked.

" About ten minutes ago." Gordon answered. He looked at Batman, confused. " What's going on?"

" Have you seen Alexis?" Batman asked in a hushed tone.

Gordon shook his head. " No. I haven't seen her all day. I thought she was with you." Gordon answered quietly.

" We got separated and I told her to find you. I saw here with another officer. He was the one with the three clowns in the back." Batman answered. He thought to himself for a second.

" Who was the officer?" Gordon asked, now concerned.

" I've never seen him before. I think his name was officer Rudy."

" Officer Rudy?" Gordon asked. " We don't have an officer Rudy."

" It was him." Batman said to himself.

" Who?" Gordon asked.

" He's got Alexis." Batman ran through the station's front doors. He scanned each jail cell. Gordon followed close behind him. " What are you looking for?" Gordon asked.

" The clowns. Where are the clowns?" Batman asked, still walking past each cell.

" They were in the first cell." Gordon answered.

Batman stopped in his tracks and spun around. He made his way back to the front, still scanning each cell. When they reached the first cell, it was empty. " It was him!" Batman hit the bars of the cell. " Open the cell."

Gordon did as he was told and pulled out a bunch of keys. The door flew open and Batman walked inside. There was no trace of anything, except a screw. The small screw felt rough in his hand. He looked up and saw a vent. The vent was missing one out of four screws. " They used the vent."

Gordon stood beside him looking up. " How?"

" Joker helped. He set me up." Batman replied. " Now he has Alexis."

" Where do you think he took her?" Gordon asked. They left the small cell.

" I'm not sure." Batman answered. " Call me if you hear anything new."

" Okay, but…" Batman was already gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Alexis could fell the movement of a car. She opened her eyes and wondered what had happened. She looked around to see that she was no longer in a police car. The front seat of whatever car, was now occupied by a clown driver. She breathed heavily and looked out the window. They were still in town.

" Not that I care, but how is that head of yours? Still throbbing?"

Alexis jumped when she turned to see The Joker beside her. She moved closer to the window, away from him. " Why am I here? What did you do?"

Joker laughed at her. " What did I do? What makes you think that I did something and, that you didn't just hit your head and just knock yourself out? "

Alexis sighed. " I'm not stupid."

Joker laughed once again. " Now we don't know that for sure, do we?"

Alexis glared. She shifted positions and noticed that her seatbelt wasn't on. " Don't you care about safety?" She muttered.

" Do you really have to ask me that question?" He asked.

Alexis sighed, knowing that she should've thought more before asking that question. The town was full of people traveling down the sidewalk. None of them knowing the danger she was in. '_Bruce will come for me.'_ She thought.

" So, I suppose you think the bat will come to your rescue, right?" Joker asked, breaking the silence.

" He will. People will notice I'm gone." Alexis said, meanly.

Joker laughed. " Oh you mean Mr. Wayne? Or Mr. Dent? I wouldn't count on Harvey coming to your rescue, after all you're the one who saved his life the other night. Now Mr. Wayne. He may just come. After the little stunt he pulled the other night, I'd give him some credit for that."

" I wouldn't underestimate Bruce." Alexis whispered.

She felt the feeling of a rubber glove on her cheek. " Is that from the party?" Joker asked, as he moved his hand away from the cut near her mouth.

Alexis nodded. " Don't you remember, trying to shove a knife down my throat?!" Alexis snapped.

" Oh I wasn't trying to shove it down your throat. Just give you a little warning." Joker said, with a grin.

" I feel so lucky." Alexis muttered.

" You should." Joker said in a deeper voice. He gripped her left hand and put ring on her ring finer. " Now, don't take this off, we wouldn't want any fireworks before the fourth of July, now would we?"

The ring had a single diamond that sparkled. " What kind of sick plan are you planning now?"

" I don't have a plan. You do. Take off the ring and a school filled with children will explode. Keep it on and a hospital will explode. If you don't make a choice on which to choose, both will explode. And I'd think quick. You only have until three o'clock."

Alexis looked at her watch. 2:38pm. " How can you be so evil?"

Joker grinned. " Not evil. Smart."

Alexis stared at the ring on her finger. There was no way out of this. " Why?"

" Well, I'll put it to you this way. The school is filled with innocent children that don't get to leave until 3:30pm. The hospital is filled with people who are already sick and will probably die soon anyway.'

" How can you expect me to choose?"

" Just remember. I f you don't, they both go down." Joker laughed and Alexis' eyes filled with tears as she stared out the window.

**Okay I tried to make this more detailed. So let me know how I did. Sorry about being less detailed in the first two chapters. I've been busy working on other stories at the same time.**


	4. They Both Go Down

**2:46pm**

Alexis continued to stare out the window. Her stomach had an empty feeling to it. _' what am I supposed to do?'_ She thought. The throbbing in her head was nothing compared to the feeling of being a killer.

" You're running out of time." Joker leaned over and whispered.

" And you're pathetic." Alexis whispered back.

The car came to a complete stop. " Take a look outside." Outside, children were running around playing. Some were passing a ball around, while others were on the playground. A brick building read **Gotham Elementary school**.

" Why did you bring me here?" Alexis asked. " Why?!" She demanded. Warm droplets fell down her cheeks.

" To help you make your decision." Joker answered, he giggled.

Her golden watch now read 2:49. Eleven minutes left. The car began to move again. " Let me guess. Now we're going to a hospital?"

Joker licked his lips. " You know… this would be a whole lot easier… if you'd just chose."

Alexis rolled her eyes. " I'll find another way."

Joker chuckled and then laughed hysterically. " You see. There is no… other way."

" I'll find one."

Joker shrugged. They drove down town and through the city. _' The closest hospital is on seventh street.' _Alexis thought. _' The police station is on sixth street!'_ She sat up and checked the road sigh. Fifth avenue. The next block was sixth street.

" Don't get any crazy ideas, Alexis." Joker said, laughing.

" Isn't that your job?" Alexis asked, sarcastically.

They swung around a tight corner. She looked down the street and saw the police station. " Gordon." The name escaped her mouth in a soft whisper.

When they were right in front of the station, Alexis pushed open the door and jumped out. Her legs scuffed against the curb, but she was feet away from the station. A screeching noise made her turn around and see the Joker's car come to a halt.

" Oh no." She pulled herself to her feet and knew that Joker was not going to be happy about this. The slamming of a car door made her jump. " Gordon!" She screamed.

Gordon looked her way in fright. " Run! Run Alexis!"

Alexis didn't dare turn around. She limped her way to Gordon as fast as she could. The ground felt hard against her when she was toppled down.

" No." She gasped. Behind her the Joker grabbed her leg and pulled her across the sidewalk. She moaned as her arms got scuffed up. " Please."

" You want to play games? We'll play games!" He yelled harshly.

People passing by, stopped to watch the action. None of them daring to cross the Joker.

Alexis kicked him hard and he winced in pain. Finally, he lost his grip on her and she forced herself up. She ran and grabbed Gordon's hand. She stood behind him, as othe officers ran to capture the Joker.

The Joker didn't even struggle to get away. He allowed them to lead him into the station. When he passed Alexis, he stopped and looked into her dark brown eyes.

" I told you I'd find another way." She replied.

" As will I." He whispered.

A loud explosion occurred a few blocks away. Gordon's radio sounded. " Gordon we need you at Gotham Elementary School. It just broke out in flames." Another call came in. " All units report to Gotham General Hospital. We need back up now, as it as just exploded."

Alexis stared in horror at the Joker as he grinned back at her. " I told you to choose." He said.

Alexis looked at her watch. It was exactly three o'clock.

**Thanks for all the reviews!! And you can check out my bio page for a picture of who I have playing Alexis. You'll have to copy and paste the website in your address bar. )**


	5. Questioning is Never Easy

**4:18pm**

Alexis sat on the curb outside the police station. She watched cars fly by in front of her. A hand touched her shoulder. Frightened, she spun around to see Gordon. " Oh. You scared me."

Gordon sat down beside her. " How are you feeling?"

" I'm so sorry, Gordon. I didn't think he'd actually blow them both up."

Gordon put his hand on her back. " It's okay. I called Bruce. He's on his way."

Alexis took a deep breath before asking. " Were your kids at school today?"

Gordon sighed. " No." Alexis let out a sigh of relief. " They both had doctor appointments at two forty. So they were already gone."

Alexis nodded. " And they weren't at the hospital?"

" They weren't." Gordon replied.

" Where is he?" Alexis asked angrily.

" Bruce?"

" No."

" Oh. He's in the very first jail cell." Gordon answered.

Before another word could be uttered, Alexis stood up and made her way into the station. The front door flew open and she stopped in front of Joker. She ripped off the diamond ring and threw it at him. " You bastard!"

Joker didn't say anything. He sat there staring at her blankly.

" Why did you kill them?!" Alexis asked in a loud tone. She gripped the metal cell bars. With the blink of an eye he was face to face with her. His hands clutched over top of hers.

" I gave you a choice!" He growled.

Alexis pulled away and folded her arms across her chest. She took in a deep breath. " I hate you."

Joker laughed uncontrollably. She ran up to the bars and reached for his tie to strangle him.

Bruce pulled her away. " Stop Alexis! He's not worth it."

" Why?" Alexis cried. " Why!"

Bruce wrapped his arms around her tightly. He held her close. " It's okay." Bruce whispered.

" It's not okay." Alexis cried. " I killed them. I could've saved them."

Bruce sighed. " This isn't your fault." He looked over at the Joker. " He did this. Not you."

Gordon pulled them a side. " We're taking him into custody. There's no trace of anything. No name or anything. He'll go for questioning in an hour. You think you can be here?"

Bruce nodded. " Yeah. I'll be back."

Alexis hugged Bruce and then watched him leave. She turned back to the Joker, who was also looking back at her with a suspicious look. She shrugged. " What? He has to work."

Joker looked at her funny, then shrugged. " Whatever."

**5:30pm**

A buzzing noise allowed Gordon to enter a small room. It was a dark room, with a few dim lights. In the middle of the room stood a table with the Joker sitting at it.

" Evening." Joker spat.

" Don't talk. Just listen." Gordon said. He took a seat across from him.

Joker smiled. " Ah. Being a bit over rated today? Or just playing the tuff guy?"

" You're not a very good listener, are you?" Gordon asked.

Joker shook his finger. " Now. Now. Let's not be judgmental."

" You think you're funny." Gordon said.

" I am the Joker." Joker replied.

Gordon leaned back in his chair. " Okay then. Answer all my questions. It's as simple as that."

" Oh. It's never that simple." Joker replied.

Gordon ignored him. " Did you or did you not kidnap Alexis Garner?"

Joker laughed his evil laugh. " Kidnap? You think I kidnapped her? How do you know she didn't come to me herself?"

" Hey! I'm asking the questions. A simple yes or no would be fine." Gordon said.

" Will I go to jail if I say yes?" Joker asked before bursting out laughing.

" You're going to jail either way." Gordon answered.

" Okay. Let's cut to the chase. You're only interested in putting me in a padded cell for life. And I'm only interested in finding out who Batman is." Joker said.

" So you suppose I know?" Gordon asked.

" Someone's got to turn on that big bat light." Joker said, pretending to turn on a light.

" You want the batman, take that up with him. Not me." Gordon said.

" Gladly.' Joker replied, folding his hands neatly on the table.

**Please review! I still have to write up another chapter. )**


	6. Trick

**5:47pm**

A glass window allowed the other detectives and officers to peer in at Gordon and the Joker. Alexis listened intensively to everything that was being said. Gordon was being very calm, but wasn't making that much progress.

Gordon checked his watch. " I don't have time to sit here and listen to your little jokes."

Joker shrugged his shoulders. " What's keeping you here? And I'll admit, my jokes aren't the greatest, but that doesn't mean you can criticize them."

Gordon sighed. " You are truly hopeless."

" I wouldn't say hopeless. You just don't know how to deal with people like me. I think that you should just let me go before some else gets hurt." Joker grinned.

Gordon looked at him, confused. " Who are you targeting now?"

" Well I suppose I could tell you." Joker licked his lips. " Harvey. You remember Harvey." He held up a button with a picture of Harvey Dent. " I believe in Harvey Dent. I mean come on! Who actually wears these?!"

" Where's Harvey?" Gordon asked.

" Oh he's fine." Joker replied. " For now at least."

Alexis sighed. This wasn't working. She walked over to the big metal door. " Open it." She instructed.

The officers looked at one another before turning back to her. " We can't. He's too dangerous."

Alexis rolled her eyes. " Just open it!"

There was a loud buzzing noise and Alexis pushed open the heavy door. Gordon stood up. "Alexis get out. Anything can happen.'

" I'm not afraid of him." Alexis replied.

Joker laughed. " Oh, but you should be."

Alexis glared at him. Her brown eyes meeting his green eyes. She was filled with rage and fear at the same time. " You honestly think that everyone is afraid of you?"

" Okay beautiful. We can either sit here and finish our therapy session or I can tell you what's going to happen. That way you have enough time to call your precious hero." Joker said.

Alexis was being stubborn, but finally gave in. " Fine."

" Harvey is across town in a apartment. He is holding a bomb and if he let's go. The entire building will explode!" Joker said, laughing hysterically.

" And does it have an address?" Alexis asked.

Joker laughed. " An address? Address? Of course. 1362 Prescott street."

" I'm there." A deep voice replied. Batman steeped out of the shadows. He slammed the Joker down onto the table.

" My unit and I will meet you there." Gordon replied.

Batman and Gordon both headed for the door. Gordon turned around to see the Joker laying on the table laughing like a mad man. " Come on Alexis.'

Alexis nodded. She followed Gordon and Batman out, turning back to look at the Joker once more.

**6:03pm**

It was getting dark outside and Alexis was sitting patiently in a chair. The police station was still and quiet. Joker was still in his cage where they had left him. An officer was watching over him. She picked up her jacket and walked outside.

It had been ten minutes and she still hadn't heard anything.

" Alexis!"

Alexis turned to the sound of the voice. " Harvey?"

Harvey hugged her. " How are you?"

" Me? Harvey, how did you get out? Did they come for you?

Harvey looked confused. " What are you talking about?"

Alexis thought to herself for a second. " He never kidnapped you. It was a trick."

" Who? I've been at a fundraiser."

" Oh god." An explosion occurred from inside the station. Smoke filled the air making it impossible to see anything. Alexis cold make out a figure. A loud ear piercing laugh identified the figure.

Alexis grabbed Harvey's shoulder. " Run Harvey!" She screamed above the laughter.

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Yeah I also love the part in my last chapter when Gordon says " You think you're funny." And Joker replies. " I am the Joker." That just popped in my head. So thanks again! )**


	7. There is no Escape

**6:09pm**

" What's happening?" Harvey asked. He and Alexis both continued to run down the street.

" The Joker escaped. I think he's after you." Alexis answered. She also felt deep down that he was after her next.

Sirens filled the air and Alexis was afraid to look back. Finally she took her chances and tilted her head to the side. She stopped, pulling Harvey to a complete stop with her. There were people frantic around them, screaming and begging for help. News must have gotten out about the Joker.

" I don't see him." Alexis replied. She checked every side and corner just to make sure.

" Are you sure?" Harvey asked.

Gun shots filled the air. They sounded like a machine gun. They could see the bullets bouncing off cars and hitting buildings. " Cover your head!" Alexis yelled above the noise.

Harvey nodded. They ran down an alley way and hid behind a large dumpster. Alexis put her finger over mouth. " Shh. Don't make a sound." She whispered.

The gun shots stopped and Alexis didn't dare look up to see what was going on now. She rummaged through her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She waited for it to turn on.

The gun shots started up again, this time hitting the dumpster.

' _He knows we're back here.'_ Alexis thought.

Finally her phone was ready for a number to be dialed. She pressed in Gordon's cell number, but right when she was about to hit send her phone was ripped out of her hand.

Her and Harvey both looked up to see two clown henchmen staring down at them. One of them holding Alexis' phone.

One of them grabbed Alexis' arm and pulled her up, while the other picked Harvey up by his collar and threw him against the dumpster.

" Stop!" Alexis screamed. She watched Harvey fall to the hard ground and the clown throw him against the dumpster again.

" Ha Ha He He Ha." Alexis turned to see the Joker holding a machine gun and walking towards them. " You actually thought you could get away from me?"

Alexis glared. " You've already had your fun with me. Not let me go."

" Fun? Oh you think that blowing up the school and hospital was the fun part? Oh no. That was only the beginning." Joker said, laughing. He paced back and forth between Alexis and Harvey.

" Just let her… go." Harvey chocked.

Joker bent down to eye level with Harvey. " Who are you to tell me what to do? Look at you. You're all beat up and I'm standing here perfectly fine."

Harvey swung at the Joker.

" Oh. You wanna fight now, huh?" Joker asked, grinning.

" Don't do anything stupid Harvey! He'll just use it against you." Alexis said.

Joker pulled out a knife and put it to Alexis throat. He nodded and the clown that was holding her back released his grip. " Why don't you let Harvey make decisions for himself?"

Alexis struggled to pull away, but he twisted her wrist back. " You know… we really should do something about that big mouth of yours. At least until you learn to shut it!" Joker said. He licked his lips and laughed.

" Go to hell." Alexis replied.

" Been there. Done that." Joker said, grinning.

The batman light showed bright in the sky above them. Alexis looked up and wondered how fast Batman could get here. Joker joined her in looking up at the light. " He won't come for you. There's no way to get out of this one! No Gordon to come and rescue you! And that bat will make here, but we'll already be gone! Isn't that wonderful?!" Joker began to laugh insanely.

" You're a mad man." Harvey said.

Harvey's comment only caused the Joker to laugh even more.

" I'll have you arrested." Harvey said.

" Arrested?" Joker laughed even harder now. " What makes you think I won't get away from those idiot cops again?!"

Alexis sighed. She knew he was right. He probably would get away. " Don't push it Harvey. We don't need him going even more insane than he already is." Alexis replied.

Joker's laugh died down and he moved closer to Alexis. " You know. It hurts my feelings when you call me names." He started laughing again after that last sentence.

Alexis realized just how much of a joker he really is. " You're not funny. If you look around, you're the only one who laughs at your jokes."

" Here we go again. Everyone always has to criticize my jokes." Joker replied. " I find them rather funny."

" You find everything funny." Alexis said back.

A chime noise interrupted their conversation and Alexis recognized it as her ring tone. The clown handed the phone to the Joker. " Ah. Bruce Wayne." He said.

Alexis froze. She hoped that Bruce wouldn't be stupid enough to talk in his Batman voice in case Joker answered it.

Joker smiled. " You look very pretty when you're scared."

Alexis didn't say anything. Joker pressed the green button and handed the phone to Alexis. " Tell him what's happening." Joker whispered.

" Hello?" Alexis asked. She felt like she was going to cry.

" Alexis. Where are you?" Bruce asked.

" I'm… fine."

" Okay. Did you make it out of the station safely?"

" Yes. Bruce the city is burning."

" I know. He blew up three apartment buildings. We never found Harvey."

Alexis sighed. " That's because he has Harvey."

" Alexis, what's happening? Are you okay."

" No, Bruce. He's here."

Joker pulled the phone away from her and hung up. Alexis sighed and stared at the ground.

" Don't look so sad." Joker replied. " We can always put a smile on your face." He clutched Alexis wrist and pulled her as he started to walk away. The two clowns followed, pulling Harvey with them.

" Why don't we go play a little game." Joker whispered, as he looked at Alexis with a wide smile.

**Okay so I know this is long, but at least it's detailed! Hope you like!**


	8. Connect Two

Batman sped down the street on his bat mobile motorcycle. The streets were mostly empty. Everyone was probably hiding in their homes, except for those brave enough to come out.

He came to a stop in front of the police station. Jumping off the motorcycle, he walked inside. There was destruction everywhere. Few flames were on the floor. Officers and criminals laid sprawled out on the floor.

" You won't find him here."

Batman turned to his left a little. A man wearing a clown mask looked back at him. " Where is he?"

" Why would I tell you?" The clown asked.

Batman quickly picked up the clown by the throat. He pinned the clown up against the wall. " Who did he take with him?!"

The clown gasped for breath. " The girl. And Harvey Dent. He followed them."

" Where did he take her?!" Batman asked.

" I don't know. He told me to wait here!" The clown cried. " Please don't kill me!"

Batman dropped the clown and headed back outside.

A red headed woman ran down the sidewalk. " Oh Batman. Help! The Joker! He's on a roof top down the street!" The woman yelled.

" Calm down miss. Did he have anyone with him?" Batman asked.

The woman thought for a second. " The DA, Harvey Dent. And there was a woman attached to him by handcuffs."

" Which roof?"

The woman pointed three buildings down.

" Thanks."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The cool metal brushed against Alexis' hand each time the Joker moved. She pulled at her left wrist where the handcuff was. The Joker didn't seem to pay any attention to her. He was probably used to wearing handcuffs.

" So… do you think Mr. Wayne called Gordon and the bat?" Joker asked, breaking the silence.

" I wouldn't doubt it." Alexis answered. She continued to pull at the handcuff.

" Will you stop pulling! When you pull your handcuff, you pull mine!" Joker said.

" Well maybe that will teach you not to handcuff me to yourself!" Alexis replied.

" I can't have you trying to run away again." Joker looked down at her legs. They had minor scratches on them. " You do remember how you got those, don't you?"

One of the clowns chuckled. " Hey boss. Looks like we got company."

Joker looked over at the roof top of the building beside them. " Oh Batman! Come over and join the party!" Joker danced around like a maniac.

Batman appeared beside him. He punched Joker in the face, watching him fall to the ground. Alexis fell down beside him.

Joker laughed. " If I go down. She goes down with me."

Clowns scrambled after Batman. They attempted to fight him, but Batman was too quick for them.

Joker stood up pulling Alexis with him. He walked over to the ledge, prepared to jump.

Alexis looked at him in horror. " What are you doing?" Her voice was full of fear. " I f you jump I…"

" Go with me?" Joker grinned. He held his other hand out for her.

" I know I'm going to regret this." She took his hand and he wrapped his arm around her. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

He gave her a look. " I'm not sure about anything." He took a step and jumped.

Alexis screamed and clutched Joker's hand tightly. They landed on a car. Well Alexis landed on Joker, who landed on the car.

Alexis looked down and smiled at him.

" That's the first time I've seen you smile." Joker said, softly.

He got off the car and helped Alexis stand up straight. They looked down the street to see the bat motorcycle make a starting noise. Batman sped towards them.

Joker pulled Alexis to the middle of the street.

" He'll hit you." Alexis replied.

Joker grinned. " Maybe, but will he hit you?"

Batman aimed for Joker. When he was seconds away form him Joker put Alexis in his place.

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut before everything went black.

**This is like the third time I've updated this story today. The ideas just keep pouring in my head )**


	9. Free From Clutches

Alexis opened her eyes to see Batman crash into a brick building. He had swerved to the side at the last possible minute to avoid hitting her. Alexis looked desperately at the man she knew was Bruce. Turning back to the Joker with pleading eyes. " Please. Get this stupid thing off me!" She pulled at the handcuff.

Joker rolled his eyes. " Fine." He pulled out a key and then threw it. " Go get it."

Alexis walked towards the key, but was stopped. Joker wouldn't budge. She kept pulling, but he just stood there. " Come on!"

Joker finally gave in to her pleading eyes. He walked with her as she picked up the key and shove the key into the lock. With one turn she was free.

She went to Batman's side. " Come on, get up." She tried to pull him up, but his armor was too heavy.

Joker was rummaging through his coat when he pulled out a knife.

" No." Alexis stood up in front of Batman. " I won't let you touch him."

" Then I guess I'll have to get rid of you first." Joker replied. He went towards her with the knife.

Without thinking Alexis kicked the knife out of his hand and watched it hit the ground. He gave her a look that made her want to run and hide for all eternity. Joker shrugged. " Good thing I always have back ups." He pulled out another knife.

" I'm not afraid to fight you." Alexis said.

Joker laughed. " Fight you? I wouldn't want to fight you!" He laughed once more. " I couldn't risk hurting you, now could I?"

" Oh now you care about my safety? What about five minutes ago when we were practically dangling off the roof!" Alexis yelled in frustration.

" Do you really want to waste our time here yelling at each other? Or can we just get rid of the bat?" Joker asked.

" No! We're not getting rid of him!" Alexis answered.

Joker gave her suspicious look. He walked slowly to her. " You know what I'm not understanding?" He licked his lips. " Why you care for this bat… so much."

Alexis didn't answer. She just stood there while he paced the ground around her. When he was behind her, Alexis turned to get a quick glimpse of him.

Joker licked his lips again. " Can you tell me why?" He asked.

Alexis still didn't answer. She just kept watching his every move as he watched her. He grabbed the back of her neck. " Maybe you didn't hear me. Why do you care for the bat so much?"

Joker felt his head being pulled back. He let go of Alexis and turned to see Batman behind him. " Don't touch her." Batman's deep voice declared.

Alexis moved back away. She watched as Joker just laughed at Batman. _' Harvey!'_ She thought.

Alexis looked back up at the roof that she was just on. _' Harvey has to be up there still.'_ She thought. Without looking back, she made her way down an alley.

Ahead of her were some steps that you could pull down to reach the roof. The steps came down easily and she gripped the railing. At a normal pace, she made her way up the rusty steps.

Finally she reached the roof. Harvey was still in the same place that Joker had left him. Laying on the ground.

Alexis bent down beside him. " Harvey." She shook him slightly. " Harvey, get up."

Harvey opened his eyes. He grabbed his forehead. " Oh I feel so light headed."

Alexis giggled. " Probably because you were just banged into a dumpster repeatedly, about twenty minutes ago."

Harvey gave a slight smile. " What happened? Where's the Joker?"

" Batman came. We don't have much time. Sooner or later Joker will notice I'm gone." Alexis helped Harvey up. They walked down the steps, as Harvey leaned against Alexis' shoulder. They spotted a car down the street.

Alexis helped Harvey into the car and was pushed inside. She tapped the driver's shoulder. " Excuse me, but…"

The driver turned to face her. He was wearing a plastic clown mask. " Boss won't be happy when he finds out you're gone."

" On second thought… I think we'll just walk." Alexis felt the clown reach for her. " Harvey get out of the car!"

She took one step out of the car and it exploded. Hitting the sidewalk hard was the worst part. " Harvey?!" Alexis crawled to the other side of the car.

Harvey laid there still and had pretty bad burns.

She rolled him over and gasped. Half of his face was burned while the other half was perfectly fine. " Oh boy." She whispered.

**Okay so Harvey and Alexis managed to get away from the Joker. And Harvey is now two face. I'm not sure what I' going to have happen in the next chapter yet. Though I do love the conflict and humor between the Joker and Alexis. She always has something to say and he has to make a sly remark. So please review!! )**


	10. Here We Go Again

**9:27pm**

Alexis sat in a chair across from Harvey. They were in Bruce's manor. Harvey laid on the sofa with his eyes shut. Alexis desperately wanted to take him to the hospital, but Bruce insisted that they didn't since the Joker was still out there.

" How's Harvey?" Bruce asked from behind Alexis. He took a seat in the last open chair.

" I'm guessing he's fine. He hasn't said a word yet." Alexis answered. She yawned slightly.

" If you're tired, get some rest." Bruce said.

Alexis shook her head. " I can't sleep."

Bruce leaned forward and put his hand over top of hers. " What happened when you were with Joker?"

Alexis sighed. " Nothing really happened."

" Did he hurt you?"

" No. I think at times he wanted to, but he didn't. He only threatened to hurt me. Harvey on the other hand… took a pretty hard beating." Alexis answered.

" You seem kind of upset. Are you sure everything is okay?" Bruce asked.

Alexis was quiet for a second. " What if he finds me again? He'll really hurt me. I don't think it will be a threat this time. And he's very suspicious of me being around Batman, now."

Bruce stood up. He pulled Alexis to her feet. " We should get some rest. Even if you aren't tired."

Alexis smiled. She wrapped her arms around Bruce. Hugging him tightly made her feel safe. " I'm scared." She confessed quietly.

" I know, but don't worry. Everything will be fine." Bruce replied. He took Alexis' hand and lead her into his bedroom. He helped her into bed and pulled the covers up over her and smiled. " Goodnight."

Alexis smiled back. " Night." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Tuesday 10:12am**

Sunlight seeped into Bruce's room through the big glass window. Practically blinded, Alexis got out of the soft bed. Bruce's side of the bed was already made.

Alfred entered the room with a breakfast tray. " Good morning Alexis. Master Wayne asked me to tell you that he is out at a meeting. He prefers that you don't leave the house."

Alexis nodded. " How is Harvey doing? Has he gotten up yet?"

" He drank some juice, but he refuses to get up." Alfred answered.

Alexis watched Alfred leave the room. She noticed a gift bag with her name on it from Bruce. There were dark blue jeans that looked expensive, inside. There was also a light green tang top.

She smiled, pleased at how nice the outfit looked on her. The room felt warm and stuffy. The city was full of people in the morning, scrambling to get to their jobs. Looking out the window was always one of her favorite things to do.

Finally Alexis picked up her light jacket and slipped it on. She zippered it up about half way. She ran down the small flight of stairs to the kitchen. " Alfred, please tell Bruce that I decided to take a little walk in the park."

" Okay, but I don't think Master Wayne will be very happy." Alfred said.

" Yeah I know, but I'll take my cell…" She paused. _' Oh yeah. I forgot. Joker has my cell phone.'_ She thought. " Um… Alfred do you think Bruce has any extra cell phones?"

" Plenty." He opened up a drawer and handed a sliver phone to her.

" Thanks."

" No problem. Just try to stay out of trouble, Alexis. We don't need Master Wayne losing his mind." Alfred replied.

Alexis smiled, before disappearing out the door.

**10:26am**

The parking lot outside the park was deserted. There were only two cars there. A dark blue SUV and an old station wagon. A shaking man was leaving the park.

" Oh sir. Excuse me. Is the park open today?" Alexis asked.

The man continued to shake. " Uh… yeah… the park… is…is…open." He walked from her.

Alexis made a confused look. _' That was weird.'_ She thought. She passed the welcoming sign and made her way in the park.

There was no one around. It was a nice day, why wouldn't people be here? She heard the sound of crunching leaves behind her. She pun around catching her breath. There was nothing there. _' Maybe I'm just imaging things.'_ She thought.

She could make out a human shape in the distance that was sitting on a bench. _' Oh good. So I'm not the only one here. That's a relief.'_ She walked further and then could make out the figure. It was a man that looked all to familiar. He was wearing a purple suit and Alexis could see his light green hair.

" Oh no." She whispered under breath. She turned around quickly, but was caught in another man's grip. She gasped.

" The boss gave me specific instructions to bring you to him." The man replied. He had dark brown hair and Alexis could see a plastic clown mask hanging out of his black bag.

" No." She whispered.

He gripped her shoulders and forced her to move towards the bench. He sat her down on the bench next to the Joker. Alexis didn't even look at him.

Joker began to clap. " Bravo. You got away… but sadly…that didn't last long." He grabbed her arm and slid her closer to him. " Did you forget about me?" He asked.

" I tried to." Alexis muttered.

" You see this is why we have problems." He gripped her chin and made her look at him. " This little mouth of yours gets you into trouble. We…can fix that if you'd like."

Alexis pulled away. " I don't want anything from you." She snapped.

Joker laughed. " You see… why do we always have to be so sour all the time? You are way to… serious."

Alexis' eyes got wide. " No. I'm not serious." She put on a fake smile. She had heard on the news about what the Joker did to people who he thought were serious.

Joker smiled. " Good. Cause we can't have any unhappy campers."

Alexis reached in her coat pocket slowly. She kept glancing at Joker to make sure he didn't see her messing with her coat. She pulled out the cell phone and hid it on the other side of her. She slowly pushed in Bruce's cell phone number. She hit send and listened to the silent ringing.

" Anyway." Joker looked over at her. " What are you doing?" He reached over, but Alexis slid away.

" Nothing." She answered quickly. " Just listening to you."

Joker chuckled. " Since when do you listen to me?"

Alexis didn't answer and Bruce didn't answer her call. " Great." She whispered with a sigh. She shoved the phone back into her pocket.

Joker stood up. He gripped Alexis arm tightly and forced her up. " Come. We're going to go back to my place. Won't that be fun?!" He said excitedly.

" Why do you want me?!" Alexis asked.

Joker just laughed. " You can come out now!" Three clowns came out from behind different trees. " Luke. Take Alexis to the car. But don't hurt her. That's my job."

Alexis glared at him as he handed her over to Luke. Luke took off his mask and she recognized him as the clown that took her to the Joker.

He smiled. " Let's go." He pulled her with him. " We'll meet you at the car boss."

" Uh! Don't touch me! I'm perfectly fine to walk on my own." Alexis said.

Luke laughed. " Now I know why boss likes you. You're aggressive and beautiful." Luke put his arm around Alexis.

" Nasty!" She replied.

When they reached the dark blue SUV, Luke threw Alexis against it. Her head slammed into the window. She felt an instant of sharp pain. " Ow." She complained.

" Sorry. Did that hurt?" Luke laughed and Alexis knew he was kidding around with her. He just slammed her head into the door hard again.

She grabbed her head. " Please stop!"

Joker appeared behind Luke. He picked Luke up by the throat and slammed him into the car, pinning him. " Do you remember what I told you, Luke?"

Luke's eyes were now wide with fear. He nodded slowly.

" And what was that?" Joker asked.

" Not to hurt her." Luke answered.

" And is she hurting right now?" Joker asked, angrily.

Luke nodded. His body was shaking. " I'm sorry boss. I didn't mean to hurt her. I'll never touch her again."

Joker released Luke and watched him fall to the ground.

Joker looked at Alexis and took her hand. He opened up the passenger's door and put Alexis inside. " Nobody ever wants to listen to me." He said with a sigh.

**Okay so I know this is a long chapter, but I will have some action in teh next chapter. And obviously, Joker has some care for Alexis since he just about took out Luke for hurting her, but like he said… hurting her is his job. Please review! )**


	11. Right Back Where we Started

**11:05am**

Bruce walked into the Wayne manor. He was wearing a blank dark blue suit with a matching white tie. The meeting had ran a little later than usual. The house smelled wonderful. He reached the kitchen. " Hmm. What are you cooking for lunch Alfred?"

Alfred sat down his oven mitts and faced Bruce. " I thought maybe you and Alexis would enjoy some lasagna for lunch today."

Bruce smiled. " Well you definitely thought right." He left the kitchen and went to the big living room area. Harvey was still laying on the couch. " Harvey. We're going to eat lunch soon. You should join us."

Harvey groaned. " I can't."

Bruce frowned. " You have to eat something."

" No." Harvey whispered.

Bruce shrugged. He went into his bedroom quietly, expecting to see Alexis. He made a confused look when he didn't see her. The gift bag that he had left for her was still there, but was empty. _' Please don't tell me she left.'_ He thought.

He ran back down to the kitchen. Alfred was standing there looking at him like he knew that Bruce would be back down. " Where's Alexis?"

" She went out." Alfred answered.

" Out!" Bruce yelled.

" She needed some fresh air, so she went out for a walk in the park." Alfred said calmly.

" Alfred." Bruce sighed. " He could've came after her!"

" I gave her one of your old cell phones to take in case something were to happen, Master Wayne."

Bruce pulled out his cell phone and checked his recent calls. " That's why I didn't recognize the number. She didn't have her cell phone. She called and I didn't answer!"

Alfred had a puzzled look. " Why don't you go check the park for her. Maybe she called to see if you were home yet."

Bruce nodded. " You're right, but I'm going to call Gordon just in case." Bruce opened the front door and left with a slam.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alexis woke up on a soft bed. Her head was throbbing with pain and she had a bruise on her arm where Luke had grabbed her. She examined the room carefully. The bed spread was green and the curtains were purple. There was balcony and she could feel a cool breeze. The colors made it obvious who she was still with.

She slipped off the bed and headed towards the balcony. The city was occupied with people on their lunch break. None of them noticing her. She wanted to scream help, but no one would come to her rescue anyway. They were all too afraid of the Joker.

A man below was on his cell phone. That made her remember the cell phone Alfred gave her. She went back into the room to see her jacket on the floor. _' Please don't let him have found it please.'_ She thought.

She slipped her hand into the jacket's pockets. She found the phone. " Oh thank you. Thank you." She whispered.

She pressed the on button, but the screen remained blank. She felt something rough on the back of the phone. It was a joker card. Words in typing read, **Nice try.**

" Uh!" Alexis sighed. She ran back to the balcony and threw the phone. She was so angry at how he always knew what she was going to do next.

Finally an idea popped in her head. She was going to jump off the balcony. It wasn't too much of a drop. She climbed up on the rail and sat there looking down. He legs dangled over the side.

Alexis felt someone push her and then quickly pull her back. She gasped in fear as she almost fell. She was pulled backwards and she fell off the railing. Her back hit the balcony hard. " Ouch." She sighed.

She opened her eyes to see the Joker looking down at her with a smile. " You know… you really should stop trying to get away." He said.

" I really hate you." She replied.

Joker shrugged. " What difference does it make?" He threw something cold at her. She realized it was an ice pack. " You may need that after the beating you took at the park."

" Oh yeah. You kidnapped me. Again!" Alexis said. She continued to lay there holding the ice pack against her head.

" Well I was expecting a thank you for taking care of Luke for you."

" We can't all get what we want." Alexis replied.

She heard his insane laugh and she was then pulled up by her hair. " Actually… some of us can." He whispered.

Alexis shoved him away. " Stay away from me." She spat.

" Oh you want me to stay away?" He asked laughing. " I think it's you who can't stay away from me."

" You really are pitiful." Alexis replied, meanly.

Joker just laughed even more. He always laughed at her because, he could see the rage that would form in her eyes. " Do you like money?"

Alexis didn't answer. She just looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

He started to pace the room. " Well I like money. And… I'd love for you to join me on a little stroll to the bank."

" Never." She replied.

He nodded. " Then how about we go crash the parade."

' _The parade! Oh I completely forgot! They're holing a parade for the mayor and his family today!'_ She thought.

" The parade should be really special for us. After all it was at a parade the first time I got a hold of you." Joker said.

" What are you going to do?" She asked.

" Have some fun!" He answered happily.

" You're going to try and kill the mayor again, aren't you?" She asked.

" Oh that would be fun. I didn't even think of that until you said something! Good idea!" He danced around in place.

" You love yourself way too much." Alexis said, sickly.

" Well I could love you too." He whispered.

" Please. You love yourself more than you could ever love me." Alexis replied.

" Oh. Right. I forgot. You're still with Bruce." Joker said, faking that he was upset. " Oh well. We could always get rid of him."

Alexis didn't reply. She couldn't without starting an argument.

" Speaking of which." He slid across the carpet, putting himself next to her. " You never did answer my question."

Alexis stepped back. " Why don't you tell me how you got those scars first." She suggested. Anything, to avoid conversation over Batman with him.

" Okay. We can do that and then talk." He pulled out a sharp knife and placed it on her cheek.

She could feel the cold metal and the sharp point. The door was thrown open. It was Luke. " Hey boss. Kali is here. We can go now."

Joker rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. " Oh well. We'll finish this later." He stuck the knife in his pocket and pulled Alexis out of the room by her wrist.

Alexis noticed a girl that she never saw before. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was looking at the Joker dreamily. _' Oh great. His lover.'_ She thought.

" Alexis meet Kali. Kali meet Alexis." Joker said laughing.

Kali glared at Alexis when she saw Joker's hand on Alexis'. " Let's go." Joker said, he pulled Alexis once more. " Oh. Tom. Where are those handcuffs again?"

A taller man answered. " In the SUV, boss."

Joker made a big smile. " Perfect."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**11:48am**

Alexis stared out the window as the SUV came to a complete stop. There were stands of people selling food and drinks. Children carried balloons and laughed happily.

Joker pulled out a bag of guns and handed everyone one except for Alexis. " Sorry Lexy, but we can't have you trying to shoot me." He said.

" Oh great. You figured my plan out." She said, annoyed.

" I always do." He said, insanely. " Okay. When you see the cops shoot at them, but leave the mayor to me."

" You want me to stay here with Alexis?" Luke asked.

" You're the last person I would leave with Alexis. No. No. I'll take her with me." He pushed open the door and pulled Alexis with him. " Let's go."

Joker walked down the side walk like a normal person. People looked at him in fear as he passed. Alexis recognized some of the people from stores or places. " Has anyone seen the mayor? Anyone?" He asked. No one answered him.

Alexis heard gun shots in the distance and they walked into the street. Joker shot at random things. The police force ran after them. None of them shot, not wanting to take the chance of hitting Alexis.

Gordon stepped forward. " Okay Joker. Just put your gun down and let Alexis go."

Joker laughed. " Jim Gordon. We meet again. Where was the last place we met? Oh yeah. The police station."

Gordon glared. He held up a pistol at Joker.

" Fine. Fine. I'll let her go." Joker threw Alexis onto the street.

Alexis stood up and ran over to Gordon. " Don't shoot him. He probably has some sort of plan." She whispered.

Gordon nodded. Alexis walked back to one of the police cars. There was a shot gun in the back seat. " Why did you leave this morning?" A raspy voice asked.

Alexis turned to see Batman. " Sorry." She whispered.

" What are you doing?" Batman asked, concerned.

" Joker wants a fight. Well now he's got one." Alexis loaded the shot gun and heard a clicking noise.

Tons of gun shots filled the air and police officers fell dead all around her. Alexis went back to the spot where Joker was, but he was already gone. " Damn it!" She whispered.

Gordon came up behind her. " What are you going to do with that?" He looked wide eyed at the shot gun.

" Shoot him." She answered, before walking away.

Alexis walked down an alley way to see the Joker at the other end. She pointedthe shot gun at him.

Joker laughed hysterically. " You're going to shoot me?!" He pulled out his machine gun. " That's not very nice."

" You may have a machine gun, but my gun is bigger. You'll find that out when I pull the trigger." Alexis said.

Joker's smile faded. He pulled out a knife and threw it at her.

The knife moved like lightning, not giving her enough time to react. The knife hit her shoulder. Alexis dropped the shot gun and fell to the ground in pain.

" Ouch. That's going to leave a mark." Joker replied.

**Okay so there wasn't too much action, but if you guys have any good ideas for me, they would help! Please review.**


	12. Things Can Get Better

Gordon stood inside the police station. He figured that Batman or even Bruce would show up eventually. He noticed how quiet the city had gotten. Everyone was probably at home dealing with what had happened at the parade.

" Hey." A raspy voice in the shadows said.

Gordon stepped towards Batman. " We have information on where the mayor is. He's being hospitalized inside his home."

" Good." Batman replied. " What about Alexis?"

Gordon sighed. " I'm sorry. No one has seen her since this morning. The last person to see her was a woman, who said that the Joker dragged her away."

" We'll see how he likes being dragged around." Batman said.

" Don't try and get revenge on him. It will only make you become like him." Gordon said back. " We'll find her. Joker can't keep her locked up forever."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**10:02pm**

Alexis sat on the carpet for hours. Her head was full of thoughts that were unexplainable. She had watched the sun go down and the room was completely dark, but she refused to get up.

There was a clicking noise and the door flew open. Alexis could see the Joker quickly scan the room. He turned on a lamp and then looked over at her. He plopped down on the bed, not saying a word.

Alexis took in a deep breath before speaking. " You never did tell me how you got those scars." She whispered.

" It doesn't matter." He muttered. He seemed frustrated. " Besides. If I told you. I'd have to kill you."

" Okay then." She whispered. Making conversation with this man was not easy.

Joker rolled over on his side so he could see Alexis. She just sat there motionless. Her wavy brown hair was a little messed up and her eyes looked damp, but he didn't care. " It's not very comfortable on the floor."

Alexis almost laughed. " I'm not going to sleep with you, if that's what you're aiming for."

" Fine." Joker picked up a pillow and threw it at her. " Make yourself comfortable down there."

Alexis sighed. She laid her head back onto the pillow. " Don't worry. I will."

They were both quiet for a few minutes before Joker spoke up. " If you want… I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." He sounded a bit hesitant.

" That's okay. I don't want to kick…" She looked up to see the Joker in front of her. He bent down and took her hands in his. He pulled her to her feet.

" You're going to sleep on the bed whether you like it or not." Joker led her to the bed and sat her down.

" Really. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Alexis replied.

Joker ignored her and grabbed her shoulders. He laid her back onto the bed. " Go to sleep. I won't take no for an answer."

Alexis sighed. " Fine. But can I ask you something?"

Joker smiled. " You just did."

She rolled her eyes. " Do you always have to be such a kidder?"

" I guess that's why they call me the Joker." He laid down on the floor at her beside looking up at her.

" What's happened to us? We're actually having a normal conversation." Alexis said. She started laughing. Her brown eyes sparkled when she looked at Joker. He laughed with her. They sat there laughing at each other for at least three minutes when Alexis stopped and looked down at him.

" What?" He asked.

Her eyes grew soft. " You know they really aren't that bad."

Joker touched the scars on his face. " It doesn't matter what you look like. Some people don't care about looks. Just what's on the inside." Alexis said.

Joker chuckled. " I haven't met one person like that."

Alexis frowned. " I don't care what you look like."

" Then why are you afraid of me?" He asked.

" I'm not afraid of you or your scars. I'm just afraid of what you're capable of doing." Alexis answered.

Joker closed his eyes. " Shut off that lamp."

Alexis did as she was told and turned off the light. She laid back and closed her eyes. Falling into a long sleep.

XxXxXxXXxXxXx

**8:07am**

Kali sat impatiently on the sofa. She kept watching the door to the Joker's room, hoping it would open soon. She couldn't stand to think that Alexis was in there with him alone.

Luke came into the room and sat in a chair across from her. " What are you staring at?" He asked.

" Nothing." She answered. " Joker has never slept in this long before."

" It's only eight o' clock." Luke replied.

" Yeah, but he's usually up by seven." She said back.

Luke shrugged. " I did hear him up late last night. Him and Alexis were talking for a while. I think that I even heard her laugh."

Kali's eyes filled with rage. " Why does he like her anyway? She has a billionaire boyfriend. What does he need her for?"

" He thinks she has a connection with Batman, I guess." Luke replied.

Joker's bedroom door opened slowly. Joker came out and looked at both of them. " Lovely morning, isn't it?"

Kali smiled. " Of course!" She beamed.

He stepped outside the doorway and Alexis was behind him. Kali's smile faded instantly. " So what's the plan for today?" Kali asked.

" I don't make plans, Kali. I just go with the flow. And today we're going to pay the bank a little visit." Joker answered.

Alexis stared at him. " What? After everything that's happened… you still want to rob the bank?"

" Gotta have money sweetheart." He replied.

" It's called get a job." She said.

" That's real smart. Who's gonna hire a criminal? You really are stupider than I thought." Kali said.

Alexis put on a fake smile. " At least I can speak proper English."

Kali stood up and looked at Alexis angrily. " You wanna come over here and say that to my face?"

" Why? So your brain can process it easier?" Alexis asked.

" Alexis." Joker said.

" What?"

" Shut up." He replied.

Kali smiled. He was finally sticking up for her.

" Kali." He said.

" Yes?" She asked sweetly.

" Keep your mouth shut before I really get angry." Joker said, harshly.

Kali's smiled faded once again.

Joker walked towards the kitchen and Alexis followed. Giving Kali once last grin.

**Okay so I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to have the Joker show Alexis that there is a soft side to him. And I love the tensions between Kali and Alexis. Plus Joker always gives Kali the short end of the stick. So please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Saved

**11:14am**

Alexis had sat on the sofa for the past four and a half hours. She felt so tired, but every time she dozed off she was awaken by Tom. The Joker went out for a little 'meeting' and Kali was sitting on a chair across from her. Alexis thanked God that Kali didn't say a word to her.

" Alexis!" Alexis shook her head and looked up. She hated when people interrupted her thinking. " What?" She asked.

Tom stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking at her. " Do you want something? Food? A drink?" He asked.

" I want freedom." She said, sighing.

Tom smiled. " I don't think we have any of that."

Alexis groaned. " Well let me know when you do."

" Get me a glass of water." Kali instructed. She snapped her fingers at Tom.

Tom frowned. " Get off your ass and get it yourself."

Kali glared. " Forget it." She snapped.

Alexis felt like banging her head against a very hard wall. " So… where's your boyfriend? Doesn't he miss you?" Kali asked.

Alexis looked over at her. " Of course he misses me. He does love me."

Kali chuckled. " That makes one person who loves you."

" Listen. You really need to get off my back. I'm so sorry that your little boyfriend had to come and kidnap me. It's not like I put a sign on my forehead that said Kidnap Me Joker. So, leave me alone and if you are so in love with him… tell him! Not me." Alexis said.

" It's not that easy." Kali whispered. " You should see the way he looks at you."

Alexis sighed. " It's not like we're together or anything. I don't even understand why I'm here. I already have a boyfriend. And trust me Kali… it's not him."

" Why don't you just leave!? I hate that you're here! Just go jump off the balcony. Maybe you'll die or something." Kali stood up and went into the Joker's bedroom.

' _Great.'_ Alexis thought.

The front door finally opened. Joker stepped inside with an angry look. Luke followed close behind him. Joker pulled out a pencil. He threw it at Tom. " Here's a trophy. I pulled put it in some guys head and pulled it back out. Just for… you."

Tom made a grin. " Thanks boss."

Joker sat on the chair that Kali had sat on. He stared at the floor and then looked to Alexis. She immediately looked away, avoiding his eyes.

" Stupid thugs. Don't know how to take my deals seriously." He mumbled. " Oh well… we'll see just how things are when…"

Alexis looked over at him when he stopped talking. " When?"

" Never mind." He replied.

Alexis shrugged.

Joker stood up and sat on the sofa beside her. " Did you sleep well last night?" He asked grinning.

" Yes. Thanks for being so concerned." She said, putting on a fake smile.

" Do you have to be so moody?" He asked. " Jeez. You pms like all the time, don't you?"

Alexis looked at him offended. " Excuse me?"

Joker laughed. " You're so pretty when you're mad."

She rolled her eyes.

Joker heard movement coming form his bedroom. " Where's Kali?" He asked, growing angry again.

Alexis nodded her head towards the bedroom door.

" Perfect." He whispered. He stood up and made his way to the door. He threw open the door and saw Kali sitting on his bed, the side Alexis slept on, crying.

" Get off." He showed no sympathy for her at all. He pulled her off the bed and she collapsed to the floor.

" What?!" Kali cried.

" You know you're not allowed in here! Especially on the bed!" He practically screamed and Alexis watched from the doorway. Making sure that Joker didn't do anything stupid.

" You let the little wench sleep on the bed." Kali replied.

" That's different!" Joker yelled, angrily. He raised his arm to hit her, but Alexis pulled his arm down. " Don't." She whispered.

Joker glared. He wanted to scream at Kali, but he didn't want Alexis screaming at him. That would make him even more angry. " Fine. Get up Kali. We're going to go find the mayor… so get ready." Joker turned to leave the room, but Alexis grabbed his shoulder.

" What? Now you're after the mayor again?" Alexis asked.

He turned around to face her. " This town has to get the message somehow." He started walking away again.

Alexis looked confused. She grabbed his shoulder again. " Wait. What message?"

" Everything burns." He replied. " Now get ready. We're leaving in thirty minutes." He looked down at Kali. " Get out."

Kali got to her feet and left the room, with Joker following.

Alexis sighed. She slumped down onto the bed. There was a light tapping on the balcony. She stood up and walked to the balcony doors. They were no longer locked. She walked outside.

" Hey."

She looked up on the roof to see Batman. " Bruce!" She whispered happily. She could see a smile form on his face.

He held out his hand. " Come on."

Alexis went to take his hand, but pulled back. " I can't."

" What?"

" He's going after the mayor again. And he's already in a crappy mood. If I leave…" Alexis didn't know what would happen.

" Just take my hand Alexis. This isn't a very good time to be playing games." She could hear Bruce's voice under Batman's deep voice.

" I'm not playing games!" Alexis whisper shouted.

" Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Batman asked.

" I'm not being stubborn." She replied. She went back into the bedroom and picked up her jacket. Before going back out to the balcony, she opened the bedroom door slightly. Tom was sitting on the sofa with Luke. Kali and Joker were no where to be seen. She went back out to the balcony and looked up at Batman.

" Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up onto the roof. " Take it easy." She said.

Batman laughed. " Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

Alexis smiled. " I am."

They disappeared off the roof.

**Okay so I had to have Batman come in and save her. It was the right thing to do. And thanks to all who reviewed the story! ) The next chapter should be up tomorrow morning!**


	14. The Threat

**12:15pm**

Joker was in Kali's room with her. He heard crackling noises on the roof. " What was that?" He asked. He looked up at the ceiling and then back down at Kali.

Kali shrugged.

Joker stood up and headed into the living room area. " Where's Alexis?" Joker asked.

" I thought you left her in the bedroom." Tom replied.

" I did." He said simply. He opened the door to his bedroom to see the room completely deserted. " Alexis?!"

There was no reply. He walked out onto the balcony. He examined the roof carefully. The railing felt cool and he stood up and looked up onto the roof. He could see Batman's figure on the other side.

" Wow. That's a long way down." Alexis whispered. She gripped Batman's hand and stared down over the edge.

" Just relax." Bruce whispered. " Trust me."

Alexis nodded. She looked up to see Joker on the other side of the roof. Her eyes began to fill up with fear. " Bruce." She whisper softly.

" What?" He asked.

Alexis pointed to Joker and Batman turned around. " Time to go." He replied.

Joker stared at Alexis, he looked as if he was about to explode with anger. He climbed back onto the balcony. He slammed his fist into the hard wall. " Son of a bitch!"

Kali looked at him with sad eyes. She hated when he got angry. " I'm sorry…"

" Shut up!" He snapped. " I need to teach Alexis what it means to run away for the third time."

" Are you going to kill… her?" Kali asked softly.

" We'll see." He answered simply.

Kali grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alexis and Batman arrived at Wayne Manor. They went their separate ways at first. Bruce went to change and Alexis sat in the kitchen munching on cookies that Alfred made. She couldn't get the image of the Joker out of her head. He was going to be so pissed the next time they met up.

Bruce appeared beside her. " I bet you didn't think I'd come and get you in broad daylight."

Alexis smiled. " No I didn't. What took you so long?" She asked. " And how did you find me?"

" Lucky guess. And it took awhile to track you down." Bruce pulled a barrette out of Alexis' hair.

" You made my barrette a tracking device?" Alexis asked.

" I had some help from Luicus Fox." Bruce replied.

" Lovely. Remind me to talk to him." Alexis said smiling.

Bruce laughed. He kissed her cheek. " How are you?" He checked her arms for bruises. " Did he touch you?"

" No. Of course not." She answered uneasily.

Bruce looked at her suspiciously. He shrugged. " I'm going to go take a quick shower and then I figured we could grab something to eat." He pulled a half eaten cookie out of her hand. " So don't stock up on cookies."

Alexis smiled. She watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of sight she popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

" Oh. And don't leave this time." Bruce called.

" You got it!" She called back.

The house grew silent except for the sound of the running water from the shower. Alexis kept wondering about the Joker. She hoped he wasn't too upset with her. Suddenly her heart began to race and she felt like she actually missed Joker. His wild side anyway.

The TV turned on when Alexis hit the red button on the remote. The news was on and there was a strange headline. It had her name in it. She turned the volume up as loud as it would go. The news reporter was talking.

" _Yes. About ten minutes ago we received a call from the mayor saying that he was threatened.__The Joker has made a threat on the mayor's life. He states here, that if he doesn't have miss Alexis Garner by three o'clock… he will burn the city looking for her. And he will end this all if Batman shows what's underneath the mask. Now we are sending out a memo that all citizens stay inside they're homes and find a safe place."_

Alexis turned off the TV and turned around to see a wide eyed Bruce. " He's going to burn the city because, of us." Alexis said softly.

" Master Wayne. Have you seen the news yet?" Alfred asked when he entered the living room.

Bruce nodded.

" I never should have left." Alexis said.

Bruce put his hand on Alexis' shoulder. " We have to find a safe place for you."

" Me? What about you? If you go out there… he'll torture you until you take off the mask." Alexis said.

" Then I'll go as myself." Bruce replied.

" Bruce, no. Then he'll torture you to find me. Face it Bruce. There is no way out of this." Alexis stood up and followed Bruce upstairs to his bedroom.

" This isn't a joke, Alexis! He can and will burn the city. I won't risk losing you."

Alexis ran into Bruce's arms. She looked up into his eyes. " Bruce.." She whispered. " I'm scared."

Bruce wrapped his arms around her. " It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

She nodded and pulled away. " I'll have to go back. Maybe I can convince him to stop all of this."

Bruce shook his head. " He doesn't want to negotiate. And since you left… there's no going back now."

Alexis sighed. " This is the whole point, Bruce! You heard it for yourself. He wants me by three o' clock or this city will burn!"

" And what do you think he's going to do when you go to him? Hug you and tell you that you're forgiven!?" Bruce asked.

" Well he's definitely not going to kill me!" Alexis' tone grew louder.

" What makes you think he won't?" Bruce asked.

" He's had so many chances! And I'm still here!" Alexis replied.

" Look. This isn't the time to be fighting." Bruce said.

Alexis nodded. " Okay. So…" She was interrupted by a loud cry for help. They both looked at each other. " Alfred!"

They both ran down the stairs. Alfred sat motionless on the ground in the living room. Alexis looked up. " Kali."

Kali stood beside Alfred's body. She smirked. " Boss knew you would be here."

Alexis stepped forward. " Where is he?!" She asked angrily.

" You'll find out. You've only got an hour left before he destroys the city. He's busy right now with the mayor. He'll get the key to the city." Kali answered.

" The mayor would never hand over the key to the city." Alexis replied.

" Yeah. You're right. He wouldn't. That's why we kill it out of him." Kali said with an attitude. " And don't worry. There's still even room in the cemetery for you too." Kali took out a gun and aimed it at Alexis. Luke came out and aimed one at Bruce. " Now. Where is your guys' little bat friend?"

Kali's gun was knocked out of her hand and so was Luke's. Alexis looked back at Bruce, but he looked the same. " Get out." A voice said.

Harvey stepped out of one of the rooms in the hallway. " Harvey Dent?" Kali asked.

Kali nodded to Luke and they both ran out.

Alexis turned to Harvey. " Oh Harvey. Thank you." She hugged him tightly.

" No problem." He said. " Now where do we find the Joker?"

**Okay so I'm so happy for all the reviews that I received. Thank you all so so much. And I knew I had to bring Harvey back into the story and there will be some more conflict between Alexis and The Joker. So keep reading for that. You guys will have to let me know if you want a longer story from this or if you want me to keep writing. So please continue to review! )**


	15. Sacrifice

**2:14pm**

Bruce looked over at Alexis. She was sitting on the floor beside Harvey. " Who were those people?"

" Some of Joker's workers. The chick was Kali. She is such a bitch." Alexis just came right out and said it.

Bruce looked at her with a weird expression. " What? She is." Alexis said. " And the guy was Luke. He's the one who threw me against a car." She continued.

Bruce's eyes got wide. " He threw you against a car?!"

" Calm down. I'm fine. Besides. Joker already took care of him." Alexis replied.

Bruce stood up. " We're going to have to run down to the station. We need Gordon's help."

Harvey stood and helped Alexis to her feet. " Then let's go."

" Don't you need your suit?" Alexis asked Bruce.

" It's already in the Lamborghini." Bruce answered.

They all walked through the door and outside. " Wait. We can ride in the Lamborghini?" Harvey asked.

Alexis laughed, fearing that it would be the last time she would.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gordon stood inside the station. Harvey was the first to enter the station. " Harvey?" Gordon asked. Alexis and Bruce followed behind him.

" Hey." Alexis said.

" What's the plan?" Gordon asked.

" Plan? We thought you would have a plan." Bruce replied.

Gordon sighed. " Have you seen the news?"

They all nodded. " Have you seen it in the past ten minutes?" Gordon asked.

" No." Alexis answered.

" Joker is at city hall. He won't let anyone in unless it's Alexis. And he says that if she tries any tricks, he'll blow up random buildings. And she has to go alone." Gordon explained.

" Are you kidding me? Does he honestly expect us to just let Alexis go to him alone?" Bruce asked.

" Bruce is right. There's no telling what he'll do to her." Harvey put in.

Alexis sighed. " I have to go. There's no other way to deal with this."

" Listen to yourself, Alexis. Do you hear how ridiculous you sound? Aren't you the one who's always saying that we'll find another way? And that there's always a choice?!" Bruce said. He was so frustrated right now.

" This is different Bruce… and you know it." Alexis replied. She didn't want to argue with him, but she couldn't let him walk all over her.

" How is it different?" Bruce's tone got lower, becoming almost a whisper.

Gordon stepped in between them. " Okay you two. There's not enough time to be arguing right now."

Bruce folded his arms across his chest. _' This whole thing is the Joker's fault. Alexis and I never argued before he came into the picture. This is all just a bunch of craziness.'_ He thought.

Alexis looked over at Bruce. Her brown eyes were full of sympathy. " I'm sorry Bruce. I know you don't want to go through with this and neither do I, but what other choice do we have?" She asked.

Bruce let out a long deep sigh. " Fine. At the first sign of trouble… I'm coming."

" He'll want Batman too. For the city to survive you both have to make a sacrifice." Gordon said softly.

" He's right." Alexis whispered.

The room was silent for a minute before Bruce spoke up. " Are you ready?" He asked Alexis.

She nodded. Bruce walked towards her and stood directly in front of her. He pushed part of her bangs back and put in her barrette. " That's so I can find you in case Joker decides to run off with you."

Alexis closed her eyes and pulled Bruce close to her. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she refused to cry. Her arms gripped his shoulders. " I love you Bruce." She whispered. It was the first time she had said that in a while.

" I love you too." He said softly. He kissed the top of her head. " Just remember one thing. I will come for you. If anything happens I'll come for you. I promise." He added.

" Okay." She replied.

" Be safe. Don't get yourself into trouble with him because, of your mouth." Bruce said, smiling.

Alexis gave him a playful shove.

" Alright. Then let's show this guy who's boss around here." Harvey said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alexis drove the Lamborghini to a complete stop in front of city hall. There were two guys outside. One was Luke and the other was a guy she had never seen. She took one last look at the clock. 2:41pm. She shut off the engine and stepped out.

She made her way up the cement steps. Luke grinned at her. " Change of heart?" He asked.

" You wish." She snapped.

Luke pulled the door open for her. She stepped inside and the door was slammed behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. The halls were silent as she walked slowly through the building.

Alexis came across droplets of blood on the floor. She kept following the drops through twists and turns in the many hallways. Finally she reached the mayor's headquarters. There was a big spot of blood on the floor.

The mayor's black chair was turned away from her so that all she saw was the back of it. She could see black hair sticking up slightly. " Mayor?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

Alexis turned the chair around and gasped in fear. The mayor was covered in blood and his chest was moving up and down very slowly. " Oh my gosh." She whispered. " I have to get out of here."

Alexis spun around and fell right into Joker's grip. She looked up into his evil eyes with fear.

**Okay so this chapter was kind of hard me to write. I didn't really know what I was going to have happen and I had wanted to post it sooner, but that didn't happen. So thank you all sooooooooooooo much for all the reviews that I've received. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up soon. And if you want check out my bio page for a pic of what Alexis looks like. You can copy and past the website into your address bar.**


	16. This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**2:46pm**

A wide grin appeared on Joker's face. " Glad you could make it." He whispered. He gripped her shoulders tightly.

Alexis stared up at him. She didn't know what to say.

Joker put his arm around her and looked down into her deep brown eyes. " I'd just knew you'd show up. After all… you always have to be a good person."

" What… what are you talking about?" She asked with a stutter.

" You couldn't watch the city fall because of you. And nether can the bat." Joker laughed insanely.

Alexis pushed him away. " You sick bastard."

" You know what I don't understand with you…one minute you're sweet and the next it's like all hell is freezing over!" Joker laughed.

" Just stop!" Alexis yelled. " I'm here now. You got what you wanted. So let the city out of this."

" Sorry, but the only way for everything to work out is… you're little bat friend has to take off the mask." Joker replied.

" If you brought me here just to kill me, then do it already." Alexis said coldly.

Joker laughed. " Kill you? Why would I want to kill you?! No, no… I wouldn't want to hurt… you."

" Why are you doing this? What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you have any regrets? Any second thoughts?" Alexis asked.

" Listen sweetie… I really don't want to argue with you… because I might get angry…and I don't want to hurt you. Now the only sensible way for us to live in this world… is without rules!" Joker kissed her hand and turned to walk away.

" Wait!" Alexis replied. He stopped and turned to face her. " I… I was falling for you." She said. Tears formed in her eyes.

" Well you know what Alexis. Like you said… we can't all get what we want." He said, in a harsh tone.

" I meant what I said the other night. About the scars." She whispered.

" Oh did you? Then why do you keep leaving?!" Joker's soft tone turned into a yell.

Alexis was silent for a few seconds. " Didn't you ever think it was possible to be in love with two different people at the same time?"

Joker stared at her with intense eyes. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. Her brown eyes were now damp and he had never seen her be so serious before. He desperately wanted to ask why she was serious, but he would get angry of the thought of his father.

Kali stepped inside the room. " Hey boss. We've got five minutes until three."

Joker looked away and over at Kali. " Alright. Get the mayor's body out of my new chair. This city is mine now."

Alexis looked at him with sad eyes. " How can you still go through with this? Why burn the city down? There will be nothing left to rule."

" It's not about any of that. It's about sending a message…" He answered.

" If you knew I was at Wayne Manor. Why didn't you just blow it up?" She asked,changing the subject.

" I could risk you dying, now could I?" He asked with a smile.

Alexis rolled her eyes. He walked over and took her by the arm. He lead her down a long hallway and into the mayor's office. There was a small room that he threw her in. " Stay in there and keep your mouth shut!" He closed the door and locked it.

" No!" Alexis banged on the door. " Let me out! Joker!" She screamed. She slammed her fists against the door. " Joker, let me out!"

There was another loud banging on the door. " Shut up!" It was Tom's voice.

" Ugh!" Alexis sighed. " Yeah this is a real good way to make a girl want to stay with you!" She yelled. She walked over to a window and stared out it. A clock on the wall read 2:57.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bruce was now in his Batman suit and was driving down the street at full speed in the bat mobile with Harvey.

" This is crazy." Harvey said. He was holding on for dear life. " Are you sure you're not going over the speed limit?"

" No. We still haven't heard anything from Alexis. Which means something is wrong." Batman replied. He pressed in different buttons on a screen in the bat mobile. Luicus Fox's voice came across.

" What do you need?" Lucius asked.

" I need you to pin point Alexis' exact location." Batman answered.

" You got it." Luicus replied.

" What kind of car is this? Are you sure it's not just a computer with four wheels?" Harvey asked.

" Okay got her." Luicus said. " She's in a room in the mayor's office."

" Can you tell who else is in there?" Batman asked.

" She's the only one." Lucius said, with a confused tone.

" Thanks." The screen went blank and the car came to a screeching halt. The Lamborghini was in front of them. The top of the bat mobile came up and Batman jumped out.

" Wow that was a wild ride." Harvey said, as he too got out.

They walked up the stairs of city hall. " Sorry, but you're the only one allowed in." Luke said to Batman.

Batman punched Luke and the other guy to the ground. He bent down beside Luke. " I suggest you never throw Alexis against a car again…"

Luke nodded in fear.

Batman stood up and Harvey held the door open for him. " After you."

They came across the droplets of blood on the floor. " You don't think…" Harvey started.

" He wouldn't" Batman whispered.

Finally they came to the mayor's office. Batman kicked open the door. He and Harvey stepped inside.

Joker spun around in his chair to face them. " Hello… Nice of you to join us." He glanced over at the clock that read exactly three.

**So… I thank you all so much for the reviews once again! And I'm not sure if I should have this be a long story or if… I should end it soon so you tell me. And I want to have Alexis be put in a situation where she has to make a decision that could affect them all, but we'll see about that one.)**


	17. Bruce Wayne

Alexis pressed her ear against the door. She could hear Joker talking to Batman and Harvey. He was rambling on about how the city was now his. Alexis wiggled the doorknob a few times. She already knew it was locked, but wasn't going to give up.

" Where's Alexis?" Batman asked. His raspy voice was deep with concern.

" She's just fine." Joker answered. He grinned. " Trust me."

Batman went across the room to Joker and lifted him by his collar. " You've got three seconds to tell me where she is or I'll rip your head off!"

Joker laughed. " Is that the best you could think of?! That's the only good threat you could come up with?! I mean seriously!"

Alexis pounded on the door once again. " Let me out!"

" There's your answer." Joker replied.

Batman dropped Joker and headed towards the door. He too wiggled the doorknob. It wouldn't budge open. Batman turned back to Joker who was dangling some keys out the window. Joker let go of the keys. " Oops." He giggled.

Batman ran past Joker and jumped out the window. Harvey couldn't believe his eyes. He just jumped. Harvey looked over at the locked door. He kicked it a few times, but it wouldn't open.

" Don't waste your strength." Joker replied.

Alexis stepped back and stared at the door. " Harvey?"

Harvey pressed up against the door. " Alexis. Are you okay?"

Alexis went up to the door. " Yes. Harvey, please you have to get me out of here!"

" He's coming for you! Just hang in there." Harvey said. " He just…"

Harvey didn't finish. " Harvey?" Alexis asked. " Harvey? Answer me Harvey!"

" Harvey is a little busy right now."

Alexis jumped back at the sound of Joker's voice. " What did you do to him?!"

Joker slammed his fist against the door. " Maybe that will teach you to keep your mouth shut when we have visitors!"

Alexis glared. " Too bad the only time you ever have visitors, is when they're coming to kick your ass!" She screamed. There was no reply.

Kali looked at Joker on the other side of the door. His eyes looked like daggers. She was almost afraid to talk to him. " Boss…"

" I swear… I am going to kill that girl the next time she opens that mouth of hers I will shove a knife down her throat!" He yelled. He turned back to Kali. " Now that's a threat."

Batman reappeared at the window's ledge. " Miss me?" He asked, before flinging himself at Joker. Kali jumped on Batman's back and started throwing random punches at him.

Alexis could hear the action on the other side of the door. She stood there with her ear pressed up against the door.

Batman was toppled to the floor and the key slipped out of his hand. He quickly grabbed it and slid it underneath the door.

Alexis looked down and grabbed the key. She shoved it into the key hole. She threw open the door to see Joker scrambling to get up and Kali hitting Batman. Alexis ran over to the mayor's desk and picked up his metal stapler. She hit Kali as hard as she could with it, in the shoulder.

Kali fell onto the ground and gripped her shoulder in pain. She looked up at Alexis with intense eyes. Alexis smirked at her.

Joker went up behind Alexis and put a knife up to her throat. He looked down at her left shoulder where he had stabbed her with a knife before. He took the knife and shoved it into her almost healing scab.

Tears streamed down Alexis' cheek. " Stop." She choked.

" Just take it easy Joker. Don't do anything stupid." Batman said.

Joker pulled out a controller with multiple buttons. He took Alexis' hand and forced her to press the first button. A loud explosion occurred outside. " Just take off your mask… and I'll let Alexis go."

" Don't listen to him. He's lying." Alexis said, trying to catch her breath.

Batman looked at Alexis and then Joker. " Make your choice." Joker said, with a smile.

" You won't kill her." Batman replied.

" Try me." Joker stuck the knife into Alexis' neck just enough to make it bleed.

" Okay stop!" Batman said. He didn't want to take his mask off, but it may be the only choice.

" What's it gonna be?" Joker pressed the second button and another explosion occurred.

" Joker… please stop." Alexis cried.

" Tick tock…" Joker continued.

Batman looked at Alexis and pulled his mask off. The mask fell to the floor and Joker pushed Alexis aside. " Ah… Bruce. Wayne."

**I know! I know!! Such a cliff hanger! But I wanted something interesting to happen and I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I won't have a chance to update again today since I'm going to get CONTACTS!! And plus The Secret Life of The American Teenager is on Tonight! So be ready for the next chapter tomorrow!! ) **


	18. Love Is In The Air or NOT

**3:11pm**

" Bruce…" Alexis whispered. She shook her head slowly. " You didn't have…"

Joker shoved her even farther away. He turned his attention to Bruce. " I should've known it was you… just by the way she threw herself at you…"

Bruce stared at him. The grin on the Joker's face. He desperately wanted to pick Joker up by the collar and dangle him out a window.

" You see… we've been doing this little chase thing since I can remember. And now that I know who you are… it makes things a whole lot funnier!" Joker laughed at the last part.

" Jokes' up Joker. I showed you who I was. Now give me the bomb controller and let us go." Bruce said.

" Let you go!" Joker slid across the tiled floor and positioned himself next to Bruce. " I like your sense of humor. You don't see that much anymore."

" I wonder why." Bruce mumbled.

" So do I." Joker replied. " So. Do. I."

Bruce glared at Joker. " You know who I am now. So what are you going to do?"

Joker laughed. " Oh. Brucey. Brucey. Brucey. I think that you may have a bad attitude. Maybe we could fix that." Joker walked over to Alexis and pulled her up by the arm.

Bruce put his arms if front of him like self defense. " Okay Joker. You can leave her out of this. What good is it to bring her into this?"

Joker looked down at Alexis. She had some fear in her eyes, but mostly sorrow. " Well…one thing is for sure. You'll do anything and everything I ask… just to protect her."

" Joker stop." Alexis whispered. " Please. You don't have to do this."

He smiled. " Oh, but I do."

Alexis pushed him away. " What do you want from me, damn it?!"

Joker laughed insanely. He coked his head and looked over at her. A look of lust in his eyes. " What did I tell you about that mouth of yours?"

She didn't answer him. She looked away, but could feel him making his way closer to her. His gloved hand grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. " Answer me…"

Alexis sighed. " To keep it shut."

Joker nodded. " And did you… keep it shut?"

" No." She answered.

" Didn't think so!" He threw her against the wall.

Bruce ran at Joker and toppled him to the ground once more. Joker struggled to break free by kicking him. He pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Bruce's arm.

Bruce winced in pain and gripped his arm. Alexis ran to his side. She looked down at the knife. " Pull it out."

Bruce shook his head no. 

" Bruce!" She said. " You have to pull it out."

Joker pulled Alexis back by the hair. " Sorry Brucey, but this… now belongs to me." He pulled Alexis to her feet and forced her out of the room walking over Harvey's motionless body. " Let's go get ourselves some action!"

They stopped in front of Kali. " Get up! You're so worthless."

Kali looked up at him with angry eyes. She sighed and pulled herself to her feet. There was a big blood stain on her arm where Alexis had hit her with the stapler.

They walked outside and down the street. By now it was her, Joker, Kali, Tom and they picked up Luke. Alexis had no idea where he was taking her and she was afraid to ask.

" I am sorry that I had to stab your boyfriend." Joker whispered in her ear so softly that she could barely hear him.

" Whatever." She replied.

They reached an alley way and Joker put his hand up causing the others to come to a stop. " Wait here." He instructed them. He pulled Alexis a few feet into the alleyway and threw her back against a building.

" What do you want?" Alexis asked.

Joker shrugged. " Isn't obvious? I want you!" He said with a smile.

" Sorry, but I'm not interested." She lied.

" That's too bad." He said softly.

Alexis sighed. " Why do you keep beating around the bush? Why don't you just tell me how you feel? How you really feel."

Joker narrowed his eyes. " About what?"

" There you go again! Always beating around the bush." Alexis replied.

" You can't explain what's not there." Joker said, with a harsh tone.

Alexis stared at him. How could he say that? He should've just ripped her heart out. Even that would've been less painful. " What?"

Joker could no longer look at her. He faced the ground, not knowing what to say.

" Then why keep me alive? Just kill me already! Why did you have to put me through all of this?!" Alexis' tone grew louder with ever word she spoke.

Joker gripped Alexis' shoulders and shook her. " Because, damn it! I can't kill you!"

Alexis leaned forward and looked deep into his eyes. " What am I supposed to say?"

" There's nothing to say." He whispered.

**Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. I won't be able to post anymore chapters until Friday, since I'm going to an amusement park tomorrow!! But yeah… Alexis and Joker were so close to kissing!! Sorry I had to cut this chapter short, but you gotta have those cliff hangers!**


	19. Preview

**Okay I'll give you guys a little of what to expect on Friday…**

" We're gonna watch this city burn." Joker said, smiling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

Alexis screamed and shoved Joker away from her. " Stay away from me!" Tears fell down her cheeks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXx

" There's only one way to settle this." Kali replied.

" Bring it bitch." Alexis said coldly.

XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXx

" You don't give up do you?" Joker asked.

" It's over Joker." Bruce said back.

" It will never end!" Joker shouted with an evil laugh.

XxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXx

Alexis ran through the night. Flames flew off of buildings and people were turning to leave the city in their cars.

" Bruce?!" Alexis called.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

" I need to know how you feel!" Alexis screamed.

" What for?! You're going to end up with him anyway!" Joker yelled back.

" It matters to me!" Alexis answered.

" I…" Joker started.

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

**Okay there's the preview for the next chapter. There's going to be a battle between Kali and Alexis. Joker is going to still burn the city. Alexis is going to ask Joker one last time to tell her how he feels. And Bruce and Joker are going to go at it. But fear not. That will not be the last chapter!! ) ENJOY.**


	20. Chaos

**5:06pm**

Bruce shook Harvey. " Get up. Harvey get up!" Bruce was starting to get annoyed.

Harvey opened his eyes. " Bruce? Bruce! You're you." Harvey said.

" Yeah I know. And so does Joker." Bruce replied. He stood up and prepared for pain. He pulled the knife out of his arm.

" What the hell happened?" Harvey asked. He stood up. " Where did everybody go?"

" Let's go." Bruce said. He ignored Harvey's questions.

They went outside and Bruce went straight to his car. " This isn't quick enough. I've got to take the motorcycle."

" Motorcycle?" Harvey asked.

Bruce pulled out a key chain from his pocket and hit a few buttons. His car made a funny noise and the car broke apart and a motorcycle appeared before hem.

" No. No way." Harvey said.

Bruce shrugged. " Suit yourself." He threw Harvey a key. " Take the Lamborghini."

Harvey smiled. " You got it."

Bruce hopped onto the motorcycle and started it up. He sped away with Harvey following.

XxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXx

Joker stroked Alexis' cheek softly. " I can't kill you." He whispered.

Alexis had no idea what was happening. They were still in the alleyway and Joker was acting like such a sweet talker. She folded her arms across her chest. " If you're trying to sweet talk me…"

" What makes you think that?" Joker asked, interrupting her.

" It's working." She continued.

Joker stopped and looked at her with a small smile. He stepped back and pulled a piece of her hair back, putting it behind her ear.

Kali walked into the alleyway, interrupting them. " Boss. It's the bat! He's coming!" Kali caught her breath.

Joker sighed. " Stupid. Stupid bats." He turned away from Alexis and made his way down the alley. He stopped and snapped his fingers, pointing beside him.

Alexis walked over and followed him out.

" Wait here." He stepped out into the middle of the street. He put his hand up to shield the sun from his eyes. He could see Bruce on his motorcycle in the distance.

" What is it boss?" Luke asked.

Joker tapped his foot on the street. " He just doesn't know when to quit." He whispered. He walked back over to Alexis. He pulled her back out onto the street with him.

Bruce's motorcycle came to a complete stop in front of Joker. " Step away Brucey… or watch her die." Joker stuck the knife to Alexis' throat. " Don't panic." He whispered.

Alexis tried to nod.

Harvey pulled up in the Lamborghini. " Joker! What the hell? You knock me out and then…"

" Harvey!" Bruce yelled.

Joker started walking away and Bruce went to follow. " Ah ah. We're going alone." Joker said.

" Where are we going?" Alexis asked.

" To hell!" Joker said, laughing.

Alexis shrugged. " At least it's warm there."

Her comment caused Joker to laugh once more. " You do have a sense of humor. I'm glad."

" Why?" She asked confused.

" Cause you're gonna need it." He answered.

Alexis looked back at Bruce and mouthed 'it's okay'. She watched him nod back at her. She felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down to see a gun. " Don't worry." Joker whispered. " It's not loaded."

Alexis could tell he was bluffing. Joker always had a loaded gun. She remembered the first time he had pointed a gun at her.

_Flashback_

_Alexis sat in the passenger's seat of a police car and Joker was driving. There were three clowns in the back seat. Batman had appeared in front of them._

" _Officer." Batman said._

" _Can I help you Batman?" Joker asked._

" _Where are you headed officer?"_

" _I caught theses three clowns, thought I'd take them down to the station." Joker had shoved the gun into her side, forcing her to talk._

_End_

" Alexis?Hello in there?" Joker asked impatiently.

" Huh?" Alexis was brought back to her senses.

" Day dreaming again?" Joker asked. " Perhaps about me?"

" No. I was just thinking." Alexis replied. She felt someone kick her in the back of her leg.

Kali smiled when Alexis turned around. " What? Got a staring problem?" She asked.

Alexis glared. " Slut."

" Whore." Kali shot back.

They reached another alley way. " Kali, stay here with Lexy. Tom and Luke… follow me." Joker instructed.

Kali waited until Joker was completely out of sight before slapping Alexis across the face.

Alexis grabbed Kali's arm. " What is your problem?!"

Kali smirked. " Well now that we're alone and I can kick your ass… I don't believe I have a problem."

Alexis punched Kali in the left cheek. She watched Kali stumble backwards.

" There's only one way to settle this." Kali said.

" Bring it bitch." Alexis said coldly.

Kali pulled Alexis' hair and pushed her. " I'm in love with Lexy. Alexis this. Alexis that." Kali mocked Joker.

Alexis ducked, avoiding a punch. She slid her foot across the ground, tripping Kali. " Go to hell." Kali whispered.

" You first." Alexis pinned Kali on the ground. " Stop Kali! I really don't want to kill you."

" But I want to kill you!" Kali screamed. She pulled out a knife and went to stab Alexis' throat.

" Kali…stop!" Alexis twisted Kali's wrist back and made Kali stab her own leg.

She screamed in pain, causing Alexis to stand and take a few steps back. Alexis looked down at her one last time before turning to run down the alley way. She heard Kali yell. " This isn't over Alexis!"

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Bruce jumped off a ledge and landed right in front of Joker and his henchmen. " What are you up to now Joker?"

" You just don't give up, do you?" Joker asked.

" It's over Joker." Bruce said back.

" It will never end!" Joker said with an evil laugh.

Luke and Tom went to attack Bruce. Luke jumped on Bruce's back, while Tom threw punches at him. Harvey ran up and pulled Luke off of Bruce. Luke took one look at Harvey and stopped.

" What's the matter? Afraid of a little two face action?" Harvey asked before knocking Luke out.

Joker looked at Harvey. " Oh." He turned and ran away. Harvey chased after him, with Bruce following close behind.

Joker took a sharp turn, losing Harvey and Bruce. He looked back and continued to run, not watching where he was going.

Alexis ran as fast as she could. She took one last look behind her before bumping heads with Joker. " Ow." Alexis put her hand on her head.

Joker looked down at her. " That's gonna leave a mark." He touched her left forehead gently.

Alexis smiled. " I certainly hope not."

Her comment seemed so proper it caused Joker to chuckle. " Follow me."

" Where?"

" Where ever the wind takes us!" Joker laughed insanely. " Sorry, I've always wanted to say that!"

Alexis stepped away from him. He was starting to act weird and different again.

" What's the matter, babe? It was only a joke." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

" I have to go." She whispered.

" Go?" Joker laughed. " Go where?"

" I have to go make sure Gordon is okay." She answered.

" Oh." He said softly.

Alexis looked at him suspiciously. " Oh? What did you do?"

" Well he was really getting on my nerves… so I kinda shot him."

" Shot him?!" Alexis yelled.

Joker shrugged. " Well he's not dead. Just lost a little blood… that's all."

Alexis screamed and shoved Joker away from her. " Stay away from me!" Tears fell down her cheeks.

He gave her a funny look. " Why are you so concerned with him?"

Alexis screamed out of frustration. " Ugh! You are unbelievable!"

He smiled. " It's not funny!" Alexis yelled. " You want to know what's funny? You're little Kali pissed me off. And down she's laying on the ground, probably losing a lot of blood."

His smile faded quickly.

" Yeah? And you know what else? I liked it when she stabbed herself. Because she is a stupid, insane, self centered, no good for nothing bitch!" Alexis screamed.

" Are you finished?" Joker asked, rolling his eyes.

" No!" Alexis replied. She took in a deep breath. " Now I'm finished."

" Good." Joker turned to walk away.

" Where are you going?" She asked.

" We're gonna watch this city burn!" He said, smiling.

XXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

**8:07pm**

It was dark outside and the streets were empty. Everyone had heard the news report and wanted to stay inside. Joker had made a final news report that the city would begin burning the city at eight o' clock. Well it was now 8:07 and the city looked exactly the same.

" Having some difficulties?" Alexis asked.

Joker fiddled with a large controller. " No."

Alexis sighed. They sat in the same blue SUV. Joker had decided to go get Kali and throw her in the back seat, which made Alexis feel uncomfortable.

" Got it!" He said happily. He opened his car door and got out. " If you're smart… you'll stay put." He said to Alexis. The door slammed shut behind him.

" Uh." Alexis sighed.

Joker messed with the controller a few times again. He pressed a button and three explosions occurred. He kept pressing buttons and explosions occurred. One side of the city became engulfed in flames.

Alexis got out of the car. " Stop! What the hell are you doing? Why burn the city?" She asked.

Joker looked back at her. He grinned. " The message has been sent."

Alexis looked at him confused. She remembered asking him something before. The message. Everything burns.

Bruce's motorcycle could be heard from a distance. Alexis turned around to see if she could see him.

Joker ran and scrambled to get into the SUV. " Get in the car Alexis!"

Alexis looked back to Joker. " No." She said firmly.

A look of madness formed in his eyes. He looked like he was going to explode. " Alexis!" He growled.

She ignored him and started to run. Joker slammed his foot on the pedal and drove down the street.

People were now coming out of their homes and scrambling around.

Alexis made her way through the night. People were frantic and trying to get in their cars. " Bruce?!" Alexis called.

The motorcycle came to a stop beside her. " Get on." Bruce instructed.

" Why?" She asked. " You'll never catch him."

There was a screeching noise behind them. Joker was driving the SUV straight at them. " Oh no" Alexis whispered.

She ran out of the way and Bruce swirved to the side. Joker jumped out of the SUV and headed towards Alexis. He took her wrist and dragged her down the sidewalk.

Bruce ran after them. Joker turned around and shot muliple shots at him with a machine gun. " Why don't you go check on your little butler?"

Bruce stopped. Alfred! He turned and ran the other way towards Wayne manor.

" Let go of me!" Alexis screamed.

Joker pinned her against a brick building. " What do you want from me?"

" I need to know how you feel!" Alexis screamed.

" What for?! You're going to end up with him anyway!" Joker yelled back.

" It matters to me!" Alexis answered.

" I…" Joker started. " I've got nothing to say."

Alexis looked at him with sad eyes. " Nothing?"

" Nothing." He replied.

Tears fell down her cheeks. " How can you have nothing to say? Why is it so hard for you to admit your feelings to someone?!"

" Because this is what happens!" Joker yelled. " The chaos! Look at the chaos a relationship brings!"

Alexis sighed and wiped away a few of her tears, but the warm droplets continued to escape her eyes. " Fine." She whispered.

Joker took one look into her dark brown eyes and kissed her. He pulled away. " Does that answer how I feel about you?"

**So… I know this chapter is very long, but I kind of had to make it long. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm thinking about writing another story that follows this one. So let me know if you think I should or not. ) And please, please review!**


	21. Back To Arkham

Bruce threw open the door to Wayne Manor. " Alfred! Alfred?" Bruce scanned the kitchen and then ran into the living room. He went upstairs to his bedroom and every other room. The only place left to look was the attic.

Bruce ran up the attic steps, nearly tripping. He got to the attic and saw a pole. The back of Alfred's shirt was slid onto the pole. Leaving Alfred to dangle over the side of the building.

Alfred looked up at Bruce. " Master Wayne. I almost thought that you wouldn't be coming for me."

Bruce smiled. " I wouldn't leave you hear to fall." He pulled Alfred up and back into the attic. " Are you okay?"

" I think that I should be the one asking you that question." Alfred replied. " I heard that you took your mask off."

" You're right." Bruce whispered. " I did."

" What happened?" Alfred asked.

" I was being stupid. I thought that if I took off the mask, he would spare the city. I should've known better." Bruce answered.

" Master Wayne, may I say something?"

Bruce nodded.

" It doesn't matter if you have the mask or not. All that matters is who you are on the inside. And on the inside you will always be Bruce Wayne and Batman together." Alfred said.

" Thanks Alfred." Bruce went to the attic door.

" Ah Master Wayne." Alfred said. He threw something black at Bruce.

Bruce caught it. It was an extra batman mask. Bruce slipped it over his head and disappeared.

XxXxxXxXXxxXxXxXxxxxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXX

Alexis wrapped her arms around Joker and buried her face in his shoulder. She had so many things she wanted to say to him, but nothing came out every time she tried to speak. Finally she forced out a question.

" Why are you still doing all of this?" She asked.

He didn't answer. He just stood there wanting to take the moment in. He could smell the sweet shampoo in her hair.

" What if they catch you? They'll send you back to Arkham." She whispered.

Joker pulled away so he could look her in the eye. " I'll just escape again." He answered.

Alexis shook her head. " No." She whispered. " That will just cause more problems. Promise me that if they catch you… you won't escape."

Joker looked at her uneasily. " Okay. I promise."

XxXxXxXxxxxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Batman entered the police station. He walked over to Gordon's desk to see him lying on the floor. There was a puddle of blood beside him. " Joker." He whispered.

He picked Gordon off the ground and went to walk away.

" Help!" Someone cried.

Batman turned back around, thinking it was a trap. He decided to go with his instincts and see what was going on. He reached the last jail cell to see it crowded with all the police officers.

" Batman! Oh thank goodness! I thought it was you." One of them cried.

" Is anyone here a doctor?" Batman asked.

One guy stepped forward. " Yes."

Batman pulled open the lock and released them. He sat Gordon down on the bench inside the jail cell. " Hurry and get that bullet out of him." He turned back to the rest of the officers. " Everyone else, get ready."

XxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alexis and Joker stayed in the alley way. Joker was messing with the controller again. He let out a loud sigh. " Here." He handed the controller to Alexis.

" What… what's this for?"

" It's so I can't use it." He answered.

" You're not going to… blow anything else up?" She asked astonished.

" Nope." He replied. " I'll give it up for you. If that's what you want."

Alexis smiled. She took his hand and hugged him.

There was a loud crackling noise and sirens from every corner were heard. Police officers jumped out and scrambled to grab Joker.

It took a second for Alexis to realize what was happening. " No!" She held onto Joker's hand, refusing to let go. " Please." Alexis looked back into a dark corner of the alley. She could see Bruce in his Batman suit.

" Stop this!" She yelled to him. " He gave me the controller! It's over." She cried.

Batman stepped out from the shadows and did nothing to stop the officers. He just watched in silence, not saying a word.

" Back to Arkham you go." One of the officers said.

" No!" Alexis replied. She could feel Joker's hand slipping from her grip. " For goodness sake do something!" She yelled to Batman.

" I did." He whispered to her.

She stared at him with angry eyes. A car door was shut and she saw Joker inside a police car. The car began to drive off.

**I think that the next chapter will be the last. ( But I did write the first chapter of the follow up story to it. I will post it on Monday along with the final chapter. Please review. )**


	22. Five years

**Five years later**

It was a nice cozy cell. Enough room for one and there were no noisy neighbors. Nobody to socialize with. This is where he was. This was his new life. To live in a cell. For life.

The cell door opened. That was unusual. " Hey Joker. You've got a visitor." An officer said.

' _A visitor?'_ He thought. _' For me?'_ He stood up and made his way out of the cell.

He was taken to a small room. " Don't get any crazy ideas, Joker."

He was shoved into the room. The door closed behind him Arms were wrapped around him and it took a few seconds for him to process everything.

The sweet smell of shampoo and the brown wavy hair. The name escaped his mouth softly. " Alexis."

" Yeah." Her voice was so soft and calm. " It's me."

Joker held her close and tight. It had been five years since he had hugged her, let alone see her. " What are you doing here? This place is too dangerous."

" I wanted to see you. How you're holding up here." She replied. She continued to grasp his shoulders.

" Everything is okay here. How about you?" He pulled away to look at her.

Alexis took a minute to answer. She held up her hand. " Well… I'm married."

Joker's eyes grew wide. " Married? Wow. I mean… that's great." It almost broke his heart to hear that Alexis was married and belonged to someone else. He didn't dare ask who she married.

" Are you okay?" Alexis asked.

He nodded. " Yeah. Of course."

She was quiet for a few minutes, before realizing why he was upset. " I'm sorry." She whispered.

" Do you love him?"

" What?" Alexis asked confused.'

" Your husband. Do you love him?"

" Yes." She answered.

Joker sighed and pulled away from her. " What?" She asked a little louder.

" Nothing." He said. " I just can't believe…"

" That I'd get married? What did you expect? For me to waste my life away waiting on someone that's never going to come? You're never getting out of here." She said.

" Whatever." He said. " Then why did you even come?!"

" Maybe I came because I missed you and just wanted to see you!" She answered.

" Well it seems like you only came to rub it in my face that you're married." He replied.

Alexis was shocked. " Fine. I'll remember that when you want a visitor. I just won't show up!"

Joker looked at her. " It took you five years to show up, I think I can survive another five years!"

" Then have it your way, you stubborn ass!" Alexis replied.

" Fine!" He shouted.

Alexis sighed and went to leave. She went to pull open the door, but Joker grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He leaned down and kissed her.

" Don't leave."

" Why? I can't stay here with you." She replied.

" Why can't you?" He asked.

" Well what am I supposed to do? Sit outside your cell for the rest of my life?" She said. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

Joker let go of her shoulders. " Fine. Then go."

" Is this really how you want us to end this? Fighting." She asked. " I came here to see you and have a good talk with you."

" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea then." He replied softly.

" Okay." She whispered. " I guess I'll go then." She walked over to the door and turned back and kissed him on the cheek. " I'll come back and see you again in five years." She said.

He nodded and watched her walk away.

**Five years later**

Alexis never showed up. Another five years later Joker escaped Arkham.

**END**

**Okay so that certainly is not the end. I'll post the second follow up story to it now. It's called the Devil wears Purple. So just make sure you search that. )**


End file.
